Beast Master
by KimSunRi
Summary: Fylavia adalah sebuah dunia yang dipenuhi hal magis. Dan bagi seorang magus wizard, memiliki seekor familiar adalah hal yang penting. Familiar, selain berwujud half-human, juga mengambil wujud hewan, membuatnya juga disebut sebagai Beast. Aku adalah magus wizard Lee Donghae. Dan impianku adalah menjadi seorang Beast Master ternama di Fylavia. -Eunhae Fantasy!AU, Epilogue up!-
1. Prologue

Title : Beast Master

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship

Rating : T

Length : _**(Undecided)**_

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae, Slight!Kyumin

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **A/N : _Please read the Endnote!_**

Enjoy!

.

.:Beast Master:.

.

 **PROLOGUE**

.

.

 **Prelude**

 **Donghae's POV**

Fylavia, sebuah dunia yang dipenuhi hal-hal magis. Begitu banyak makhluk mendiaminya, dan ini merupakan salah satu faktor utama kehidupan tentram agaknya sulit di capai di beberapa daerah Fylavia. Berbagai pertentangan antara ras dan spesies tak jarang timbul, menciptakan peperangan di berbagai daerah. Juga tidak semua makhluk di Fylavia memiliki akal sehat dan intelegensi yang cukup untuk kehidupan beradab. Meski begitu, bukan berarti semua makhluk Fylavia hidup dengan brutal. Ada juga makhluk Fylavia yang hidup saling beriringan, walau tak jarang mereka harus melindungi diri dari serangan luar yang mencoba mengganggu ketentraman mereka.

Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah para _elf_ , makhluk mirip _human_ yang bertelinga panjang. Populasi mereka hampir mencapai 40% dari Fylavia, dimana 60% lainnya diisi oleh ratusan, atau mungkin ribuan spesies lain. Mereka memiliki sebuah kerajaan sendiri yang berpusat di kota Mylore, meski banyak hidup terpisah dalam bentuk desa-desa kecil yang tersebar di seluruh Fylavia. Para _elf_ ini kemudian dibagi kembali menjadi beberapa golongan, sesuai dengan kemampuan mereka.

Golongan pertama adalah para _mundane_. Mereka adalah para _elf_ yang tidak memiliki kemampuan khusus, selain kekuatan mengendalikan alam sekitar yang amat dasar dan hanya dapat digunakan untuk kegiatan sehari-hari. Karena hal tersebut, para _mundane_ tidak diikut sertakan bila terjadi pertempuran menghadapi serangan luar. Mereka bertindak sebagai masyarakat dalam kota, yang menjalankan segala kebutuhan mendasar.

Golongan kedua adalah para _melee_. Para _melee_ bertarung dalam jarak dekat, entah menggunakan tangan kosong maupun senjata. Para _melee_ pun dibagi dalam berbagai cabang lagi. Diantaranya _bellator_ , _equitem_ , _sicarus,_ dan _bellua_.

 _Bellator_ adalah petarung yang menggunakan kekuatan fisik sebagai senjata utama. Mereka menggunakan pedang, tombak, kapak, dan gada. _Equitem_ adalah petarung yang juga mengandalkan kekuatan fisik, namun menggunakan sistem bertahan disaat yang sama. Kebanyakan menggunakan tameng disertai dengan pedang pendek. _Sicarus_ adalah mereka yang mengandalkan kecepatan, menghilang di balik bayang-bayang dan menyerang di saat tak terduga. Senjata yang mereka gunakan ialah belati, sabit, _sai_ , ataupun _dual sai_. Terakhir merupakan _bellua_. _Bellua_ adalah para petarung tangan kosong, namun memiliki tenaga fisik yang luar biasa kuat dibandingkan _melee_ jenis manapun, ditambah kecepatan yang cukup tinggi.

Golongan ketiga adalah para _arquitenens_. Secara kekuatan fisik, mereka sedikit lebih lemah dari para _melee_. Karena itulah _arquitenens_ bertarung dari jarak jauh. Antaranya para _sagitta_ , yang menggunakan berbagai jenis panah, ataupun _javelins_ yang menggunakan pisau lempar ataupun belati kecil.

Golongan keempat atau terakhir adalah para _magus_. Mereka adalah yang dikaruniai dengan kekuatan sihir yang begitu menakjubkan. Sama halnya dengan golongan lain, para _magus_ juga dibagi lagi dalam berbagai cabang. Antara lain _swha_ _na, clerise,_ dan _wizard._ Semua cabang tersebut menggunakan tongkat sebagai senjata.

 _Swhana_ adalah _magus_ dengan tingkat sihir paling rendah. Mereka tidak dikaruniai kekuatan magis yang begitu tinggi, tapi juga cukup jauh dibandingkan para _mundane_. Mereka biasanya menggunakan satu elemen magis tertentu yang berbeda setiap individunya. Namun para _swhana_ dikaruniai kemampuan yang cukup unik. Yaitu kemampuan _summoning_ , memanggil makhluk magis yang tak memiliki roh untuk dikendalikan. _Clerise_ adalah mereka yang dikaruniai sihir penyembuhan. Meski ada yang berupa sihir gelap, maupun sihir cahaya. Para _clerise_ juga bisa menguasai sihir elemen, hanya saja pada tingkat yang cukup dasar, meski diatas _swhana_. Namun kekuatan penyembuhannya merupakan hal yang begitu esensial dalam peperangan, karena itulah mereka memiliki peran yang begitu penting.

 _Wizard_ dikaruniai kekuatan magis yang paling besar. Selain penguasaan atas alam, mereka juga dikarunai berbagai elemen sekaligus, dan mantra-mantra magis yang amat mematikan dalam peperangan. Namun mereka memiliki dua kelemahan besar. Yang pertama, adalah kekuatan fisik yang cukup lemah menyebabkan mereka amat sulit beruntung dalam pertarungan jarak dekat. Yang kedua, adalah ledakan magis yang sulit di kontrol.

Karena kekuatan magis yang begitu besar, ada kemungkinan kekuatan tersebut lepas kendali. Maka dari itu _wizard_ di dampingi oleh makhluk magis, yang biasa di sebut _familiar_. Para _familiar_ biasanya mengambil wujud _hewan_ , karena itulah beberapa juga menyebut mereka sebagai _beast_ ataupun _demon_. Namun mereka juga dapat berwujud _half-human_. Selain melindungi para _wizard_ , mereka juga bertindak sebagai 'medium' ataupun perantara yang mengontrol sihir para _wizard_. Para _wizard_ bisa menggunakan sihir mereka melalui _familiar_ miliknya, hingga sihir menjadi lebih terarah, bahkan bisa menjadi lebih kuat.

Semakin kuat sinkronisasi antara seorang _wizard_ dan _familiar_ nya, maka semakin kuat juga mereka di medan pertempuran. Tidak hanya itu, seorang _wizard_ yang dapat menguasai _familiar_ nya dengan baik dan menguasai medan pertempuran, akan mendapat reputasi dan kehormatan yang tinggi, juga akan dikaruniai kekuatan magis yang lebih besar lagi. _Wizard_ dengan kemampuan tinggi ini tidak lagi disebut _magus wizard_. Melainkan seorang _beast master_.

Aku adalah _magus wizard_ Lee Donghae. Dan impianku adalah menjadi seorang _beast master_ ternama di Fylavia.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Before the beginning**

 **Author's POV**

" _Eomma_ … Kenapa kita ada di sini…?"

Donghae kecil merengek protes, berjalan dengan langkah takut-takut sambil memperhatikan keadaan hutan di sekelilingnya. Tidak, sebenarnya hutan itu tidaklah menyeramkan. Malah terlihat hijau, tenang dan menentramkan hati. Cahaya mentari pagi hari menembus melalui sela-sela dedaunan. Tangan kiri mungilnya menggenggam tangan sang _eomma_ yang berjalan satu langkah di depannya, sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam erat ujung kausnya sendiri.

Sang _eomma_ tersenyum. "Hae ingin menjadi _magus wizard_ yang hebat bukan?"

Sesaat mata Donghae berbinar cerah, namun kemudian cemberutan kembali terlukis di bibir tipisnya yang mungil. Memang, kemarin malam ialah yang begitu bersemangat ketika mengetahui bahwa ia adalah seorang _magus wizard_ setelah tanpa sengaja membakar seluruh dapur. Tapi berada di hutan ini membuat semangatnya menguap seketika.

"T-tapi Hae tidak ingin disini…" gerutunya kekanakan.

Sang _eomma_ menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian ia berbalik menghadap anaknya itu, dan berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka. Dengan tatapan lembut, ia membuka suaranya.

"Kenapa Hae tidak ingin disini?" tanyanya.

"K-karena Hae tidak suka hutan ini… Hae tidak suka berada di hutan. Lebih baik di laut dengan _mulgogi_ yang lucu," rajuknya.

Sang _eomma_ terkekeh mendengar jawaban polos anaknya. "Tapi Hae sayang, tempat ini merupakan tempat sakral bagi para _magus wizard_."

" _Jinjja_?"Donghae kecil menenggelengkan kepalanya sedikit. " _Wae eomma_?"

"Makanya, kalau _haraboji_ bercerita, Hae dengarkan lain kali," goda sang _eomma_ sambil menyentil lembut dahi anaknya, terkekeh melihat renggutan di bibirnya. "Tempat ini merupakan tempat dimana para _magus wizard_ akhirnya menjadi _magus wizard_ sesungguhnya."

"Eh?" ekspresi heran dan bingung jelas terlihat di wajah Donghae kecil.

Sang _eomma_ tersenyum. Kemudian ia bangkit berdiri dan kembali berjalan dengan tangan mungil Donghae dalam genggamannya.

"Nama tempat ini…" ia menyibak helaian dedaunan di depannya, kemudian melangkah maju disertai Donghae yang kini terperangah. "Hutan kelahiran," selesainya dengan seulas senyum.

Bibir mungil Donghae sedikit terbuka saat ia melihat tempat sekelilingnya. Memang hutan ini sebelumnya tidak gelap, namun tempat ini terlihat lebih terang lagi. Banyak pohon-pohon besar dengan ceruk di tengahnya. Cahaya mentari pagi menembus tempat itu, memberi sinar kuning kehijauan yang indah dan menyegarkan. Namun yang paling menarik perhatian dan unik, adalah di tiap ceruk pada tiap pohon, terdapat telur yang berukuran bervariasi, dengan warna dan corak yang bervariasi pula.

"U-uwaaah… Ini apa, _eomma_?" tanya Donghae sambil menyentuh sebuah telur dengan corak abstrak berwarna kemerahan.

"Ini semua adalah para _familiar_ yang belum lahir," jawab sang _eomma_ menatap kearah sekeliling mereka.

"Semua?" tanya Donghae takjub. Kali ini ia tengah mengusap permukaan sebuah telur berukuran sedang yang bercorak oranye dan putih garis-garis, persis seperti ikan kesukaannya dengan seulas cengiran lebar.

" _Ne_ , semua _familiar_ yang ada berasal dari tempat ini," sang _eomma_ mengiyakan. "Maka dari itu setiap _magus wizard_ harus ke tempat ini dahulu untuk menjadi seorang _magus wizard_ sepenuhnya, dengan menetaskan _familiar_ mereka, yang akan menjadi partner untuknya. "

Donghae menoleh kearah sang _eomma_ dengan mata berbinar. "Apa itu artinya Hae akan mendapat _familiar_ Hae sekarang?" tanyanya antusias.

" _Ne_. Untuk itulah kita kesini sekarang. "

Donghae terlihat tersenyum begitu lebar, tapi kemudian ia menatap kearah sekelilingnya dan senyumannya lenyap digantikan oleh renggutan kecil.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang _eomma_ melihat ekspresi tersebut.

"Disini ada banyak sekali telur _familiar_. Hae tidak tau harus memilih yang mana. Ada banyak yang terlihat indah dan Hae suka," jelasnya.

"Tenang saja. Karena Hae tidak perlu memilih."

"Tidak perlu?" tanya Donghae kecil heran.

" _Ne_ , bukan Hae yang akan memilih telur _familiar_ untuk Hae," sang _eomma_ menghampiri anaknya dan mengusap rambut _brunette_ nya lembut. "Tapi _familiar_ itu sendiri yang akan memilih Hae."

"Maksud _eomma_?"

Sang _eomma_ hanya tersenyum, kemudian mendorong pelan punggung Donghae kecil, menyuruhnya melangkah. Meski ragu, Donghae melangkah keantara tengah pepohonan tersebut, dimana setiap pohon menyimpan sebuah telur di ceruknya. Ia menoleh kearah sekelilingnya, meneliti setiap telur yang ada dengan kedua mata bermanik _sapphire blue_ miliknya, warna mata khas yang mengalir pada garis keturunannya.

*sriing…*

"Ng?"

Donghae kecil menoleh, kemudian ia melihat sebuah telur yang menyala dibandingkan telur-telur lainnya, di ceruk sebuah pohon yang tinggi dan kokoh.

Di mata orang lain, telur tersebut sama halnya dengan telur biasa. Namun tidak di mata sang calon _magus wizard_ yang terpanggil oleh _familiar_ nya. Donghae kecil melangkah menghampiri telur tersebut.

Indah, itulah pikiran pertama yang melintas di benaknya. Telur tersebut ukurannya sedang, bukan yang terkecil disana, maupun yang terbesar. Benda oval itu mungkin memiliki diameter terlebar di dekat bagian bawah sekitar lima puluh senti, dengan tinggi lima puluh lima senti. Warna dasarnya adalah _sapphire blue_ yang berkilau, dengan corak perak yang menyerupai sungai bintang indah bertaburan, namun tiap bintangnya berbentuk mirip gugus salju. Dan sebuah bulan keperakan yang indah dan utuh menghias di bagian sisi kanannya.

Perlahan, Donghae meletakkan telapak mungilnya diatas telur tersebut. Ia amat terkejut dan kembali menarik tangannya secara refleks saat telur itu bercahaya semakin menyilaukan ketika ia sentuh.

Namun ada kehangatan aneh yang membuatnya merasa begitu nyaman dari sentuhan tersebut. Maka ia memberanikan dirinya, dan kembali mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh telur itu. Lagi-lagi telur itu bercahaya, semakin terang dalam setiap detik yang terlewati. Donghae mengangkat telur itu dengan berhati-hati dari ceruk pohon yang menjadi sarangnya, membawanya ke dekapannya, menikmati kehangatan yang ada.

*triiing!*

Seolah terjadi ledakan cahaya dari telur itu, membuat Donghae memejamkan matanya dengan panik. Kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda di dekapannya. Bukan lagi sesuatu yang keras dan mulus seperti kulit telur, melainkan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, mengedip menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya dan menoleh kearah 'benda' dalam gendongannya.

"Nah, itulah caranya. Ia sudah memilih Hae," ujar sang _eomma_ yang ternyata sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

Donghae kecil bahkan tidak menoleh kearah sang _eomma_. Perhatiannya terlalu terpaku pada sosok di gendongannya. Sosok itu memiliki empat kaki kecil, sepasang telinga yang lembut, ekor yang lucu, sepasang mata yang terpejam, moncong hidung hitam, dan bulu berwarna keperakan menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya. Anak serigala yang begitu menggemaskan. Donghae kecil memekik kaget sedikit saat makhluk tersebut menguap dengan begitu manisnya, memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi tajam kecil yang masih belum terlihat menyeramkan sama sekali, dan lidah berwarna merah muda.

Kemudian perlahan mata yang semula terpejam itu mulai membuka. Berkedip beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya, sebelum menoleh kearah orang yang sedang menggendongnya. _Silver_ bertemu dengan _sapphire_. Kontak mata tersebut adalah awal dari segalanya. Awal ikatan erat antara sang _magus wizard_ , dan _wolf beast_ yang menjadi _familiar_ nya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **And the story begins**

 **Donghae's POV**

" _Aish_! Kenapa dari tadi hanya ada hutan, hutan, dan hutan saja!" gerutuku kesal.

Kuhentakkan kakiku keras setiap langkahnya, mematahkan beberapa ranting kayu yang terserak berantakan. Kemudian kudengar seseorang mendengus di belakangku dengan nada yang terkesan sedikit sinis.

"Kenapa aku tidak merasa heran bahwa kita akan tersesat lagi?" tanyanya sarkastik dengan sedikit meledek padaku.

Aku menatapnya tajam dari sudut mataku. "Diamlah, aku tidak menanyakan pendapatmu, Hyukkie!"

Ia terkekeh, mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada dalam posisi seolah menyerah berdamai. " _Arra, arra_."

Aku membuang muka dengan kesal. "Lagipula inikan bukan salahku," protesku.

"Tentu. Karena peta yang ditawarkan pada kita memang 'sama sekali tak berguna' karena jalan yang kita tuju 'tidak sulit'," lagi-lagi ia berujar sarkastik, dengan penekanan pada kata tertentu disertai kedua jari yang mengutip.

"Baiklah, ini salahku! Puas?!" ujarku akhirnya.

Ia kembali terkekeh, cengiran khas yang menunjukkan gusinya terulas. "Cukup puas~"

Aku menghela napas. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita memikirkan cara mencapai kota terdekat secepatnya," putusku.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kearah langit, telinganya berkedut sesaat dalam posisi menegak. "Kurasa hari akan terlalu larut bahkan sebelum kita mencapai desa terdekat. Sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap mendirikan tempat untuk bermalam," sarannya.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. "Aku tidak suka bermalam di luar."

Ia tersenyum. "Tenang saja. Ada aku, _master_ ," ujarnya menenangkan, ekor serigalanya berkibas pelan.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

*triing!*

Kemudian ia mendongak sedikit, tubuhnya bercahaya sebelum berubah menjadi sesosok serigala berbulu keperakan. Sesaat ia menoleh untuk menatapku melalui mata peraknya. Aku membungkuk sedikit dan mengusap bulu halusnya, membuatnya melesakkan tubuhnya ke tanganku lebih lagi, mencari kenyamanan lebih dengan mata terpejam.

"Baiklah, kau cari makan dan aku akan menyiapkan _shelter_ untuk kita, _arra_?"

Ia melolong singkat dan pelan, mengiyakan perintahku sebelum melesat ke antara pepohonan. Aku tersenyum memperhatikan hingga sosoknya menghilang. Meski terkadang keisengannya menyebalkan, beruntung aku memilikinya untuk menemaniku.

Ya, Hyukjae, _familiar_ ku yang berwujud _wolf beast_.

.

.

.:Beast Master:.

.

.

 **Author's POV**

' _ **Perfugium**_ ,' rapal Donghae sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah pepohonan.

*sriing…* *krosak*

Gelang berbatu _sapphire_ yang ia gunakan menyala sekilas, bersamaan dengan mantra yang ia ucapkan. Kemudian ranting pepohonan di sekitarnya mulai bergerak, beberapa mematahkan diri, atau terangkat dari tanah, perlahan membentuk _shelter_ yang hampir terlihat seperti sebuah _one-room cottage_ , dengan bantuan dedaunan. Donghae tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya sebelum menunjuk kearah tanah didekatnya.

' _ **Creare, sylfa irretiant**_.'

Batu _sapphire_ kembali menyela, ranting-ranting kayu, diikuti beberapa sulur yang muncul dari bawah tanah berkumpul di satu titik.

' _ **Ignis**_.'

*ctik!* *wruuurr*

Api melingkupi kayu dan sulur tersebut, membentuk api unggun. Donghae kemudian memetik beberapa lembar daun lebar dan tiga batang ranting kayu yang cukup besar dan kuat, sebelum duduk di sisi api unggun. Ia menancapkan dua batang ranting kayu di kedua sisi api unggun. Dengan sihirnya mengubah bentuk ujung atas ranting menjadi bercabang kecil.

*krosak*

Donghae menoleh, mendapati Hyukjae telah kembali dari perburuannya. Masih dalam wujud serigalanya, ia mengangkat seekor rusa kecil di gigitannya. Donghae mengernyit sedikit menatapnya.

"Mengapa kau harus menangkap rusa malang itu untuk jadi makan malam kita?" tanyanya dengan tatapan kecewa.

*triing!*

Tubuhnya kembali bercahaya sebelum berubah menjadi sosok manusianya, tangan kanannya menenteng rusa tadi di bagian lehernya. Telinga dan ekor Hyukjae terlihat turun dengan tidak suka.

" _Master_ memarahiku ketika menangkap kelinci yang _master_ bilang lucu dan tak berdosa. Kemudian _master_ memarahiku karena menangkap babi hutan yang dagingnya alot. Lalu sekarang ini. Bagaimana kalau kita makan rumput saja?" tawarnya dengan nada setengah merajuk.

Donghae tau ia disindir, tapi tidak membalas dan hanya memain-mainkan api unggun di hadapannya dengan sebuah ranting. Hyukjae tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan itu dan duduk di sampingnya, menggeletakkan rusa itu. Kemudian ia memanjangkan kuku-kukunya sebelum mulai menguliti dan membersihkan rusa tersebut dengan teliti. Setelah itu, ia menusukkannya ke sebuah ranting yang telah disiapkan Donghae sebelumnya dan membakarnya diatas api unggun, diletakkannya diatas kedua ranting yang sudah disiapkan sebagai penyangga tadi.

*grep*

Hyukjae menggenggam tangan Donghae dengan tangan kirinya. Diulurkannya tangan kanannya yang terbebas kearah api unggun, mengontrol api agar semakin membesar.

" _Yah_! Berhenti mencuri sihirku," gerutu Donghae.

Hyukjae hanya terkekeh dan melanjutkan mengatur api tersebut. Kemudian ia melepaskan tangan Donghae, bersamaan dengan ia menurunkan tangan kanannya.

Seorang _magus wizard_ , tidak akan bisa melakukan sihir sendiri tanpa bantuan alat. Karena tanpa bantuan alat, sihir mereka akan meledak tanpa kontrol. Alat yang dimaksud di Fylavia berupa dua hal.

Yang pertama, adalah batu permata. Batu-batu permata ini berfungsi sebagai medium, menahan kekuatan sihir yang ada. Batu-batu ini juga berbeda-beda kekuatannya berdasarkan tingkat kepadatannya. Dimulai dari _lapiz lazuli_ yang berpadatan paling ringkih, hingga berlian yang berpadatan paling keras. Tapi bukan berarti batu paling ringkih lebih lemah dibanding batu paling padat. Semua tergantung kecocokan dengan jenis sihir penggunanya. Agar lebih mudah dalam penggunaannya, batu permata biasa dijadikan aksesori oleh para _magus wizard_. Entah gelang, kalung, cincin, anting, atau sebagainya. Donghae sendiri mengenakan gelang batu _sapphire_. Batu dengan tingkat kepadatan sedang yang paling pas untuk sihirnya. Mungkin karena garis keturunan keluarganya, keluarga Lee memang terbiasa menggunakan _sapphire_ secara turun temurun, sesuai dengan warna mata mereka. Selain gelang tersebut, Donghae juga menggunakan tongkat sebagai senjatanya, yang berhiaskan batu-batu _sapphire_ juga.

Alat yang kedua, tak lain tak bukan adalah _familiar_ yang dimiliki oleh para _magus wizard_. Mereka dapat dijadikan sebagai perantara sihir. Dengan perintah _magus wizard_ , _familiar_ bisa mengeluarkan sihir yang jauh lebih dasyat dibandingkan aksesori sihir maupun tongkat sihir manapun. Akan tetapi, untuk melakukannya sang _familiar_ dan _magus wizard_ harus memasuki mode khusus.

Saat mereka berada dalam fase ini, sang _magus wizard_ dan _familiar_ akan terikat _**'soul link'**_. Mengakibatkan apapun yang di derita secara fisik oleh sang _familiar_ , sang _magus wizard_ juga akan terkena dampaknya. Sebagai gantinya, sang _magus wizard_ dapat menggunakan sihir dengan leluasa melalui _familiar_ nya. Selain itu sang _familiar_ juga meningkat kemampuannya dan mampu menggunakan beberapa keahlian spesial.

Tanpa ikatan _**'soul link'**_ , para _familiar_ tidak dapat menggunakan sihir di luar kemampuan alami mereka. Meski begitu, _familiar_ bisa menggunakan sihir _magus wizard_ mereka jika terjadi kontak fisik.

"Sepertinya sudah matang," gumam Hyukjae.

Kemudian ia memotong daging rusa itu sebelum menyajikannya di atas daun yang berfungsi sebagai piring, yang telah disiapkan oleh Donghae sebelumnya. Setelah itu ia menyodorkannya pada sang _magus wizard_ yang masih memasang wajah merajuknya.

"Silahkan, _master_. Berhentilah merajuk. Aku jadi merasa bersalah," bujuknya.

Saat Donghae menarik makanan yang di berikan tanpa kata-kata, Hyukjae tersenyum karena tau dirinya telah di maafkan.

.

.

.:Beast Master:.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, Donghae langsung memasuki _shelter_ untuk beristirahat. Ia melepaskan jubahnya dan berbaring di atas 'ranjang darurat' yang terbuat dari dedaunan dan dahan kayu oleh bantuan sihirnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk rasa lelah melingkupinya, membuatnya perlahan terpejam dan terjemput alam mimpi.

*krosak... *

Hyukjae memasuki _shelter_ beberapa lama setelah itu. Hanya untuk menemukan sang _magus wizard_ tertidur dalam posisi agak meringkuk memeluk dirinya sendiri, tubuhnya sedikit menggigil. Ia terus bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Hyukjae menggeleng pelan. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya mengapa Donghae selalu melepas jubahnya bila akhirnya ia akan kedinginan.

Tanpa suara, Hyukjae mengambil jubah Donghae yang tergantung, kemudian menyelimuti tubuh sang _brunette_. Setelah itu ia mengambil posisi duduk disisinya, terdiam cukup lama, memperhatikan bagaimana gemetar pelan di tubuh Donghae serta gerakan gelisah itu terhenti tanpa suara. Seulas senyum _angelic_ terkembang di bibir Donghae.

Hyukjae menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil. Tatapannya menyiratkan kelembutan dan sesuatu yang lain saat ia menelusuri ekspresi tidur Donghae. Setelah puas memandanginya, ia menyibakkan poni rambut Donghae yang terjatuh menutupi matanya dengan lembut.

*cup…*

Ia menunduk dan mengecup kening Donghae lama, dengan penuh kelembutan.

" _Jaljayo_ , Hae…" bisiknya pelan.

Setelah ia menarik diri, ia melangkah keluar _shelter_ , masih tanpa suara. Sesampainya di luar, ia menajamkan pendengaran dan penglihatannya, telinganya terangkat siaga. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah serius dan dingin di kala menatap entah berapa banyak pasang mata yang seolah menyela di balik kegelapan pepohonan. Ia mendongak, membiarkan cahaya bulan melingkupi tubuhnya.

*triiing!*

Sekali lagi sosok _namja_ itu berubah menjadi sosok seekor serigala berbulu perak. Matanya yang semula tertutup perlahan membuka. Mata _silver_ itu menatap tajam kearah kegelapan malam, melihat jelas sosok makhluk-makhluk pemangsa yang sudah siap di balik bayangan sedari tadi.

Hyukjae menggeram pelan, taring tajamnya nampak bersamaan dengan cakarnya yang memanjang. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama, ia melompat ke dalam bayangan, bersiap menghabisi makhluk gelap mana saja yang membahayakan dan mengincar _master_ nya di saat ia beristirahat.

*kroaaaaaaaak!*

Terdengar 'jeritan' suara yang memilukan saat ia mencabik habis tubuh seekor _gremlin_ yang hendak melompat mendekat ke _shelter_ mereka. Hyukjae menggeram pelan sebelum kembali memasang posisi siaga, berniat menghabisi makhluk apapun yang berani menantangnya.

 _And let the night finally begins._

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **-To be Continued-**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Uh... _Hello_? Ada yang masih ingat saya? /dirajam/

*cough!* Penjelasannya(?) nanti dulu, sekarang bagian penting dulu.

Cerita ini sebenarnya niatnya jadi _oneshot_. Namun ketika diketik... Kok jadi semakin panjang ya ahahaha. Sekarang sudah memasuki 32 halaman dan sekitar 8000 kata, jadi aku takut kalau dijadiin _oneshot_ akan jadi terlalu menjenuhkan.

Singkat cerita, aku sudah mengirim cerita ini hingga halaman ke 32 itu ke seorang teman, untuk menanyakan pendapat (karena aku sangat tidak berbakat menulis _fantasy_ dan tentang panjangnya ' _oneshot'_ ini). Katanya, ada baiknya cerita ini dijadikan _mini-series_. Tapi aku kurang yakin. Jadi mungkin untuk sementara, akan tetap kuselesaikan dengan satu inti cerita _arc_ pendek yang sudah kurencanakan untuk ' _oneshot'_ sebelumnya, namun memecahnya menjadi _two-shot_ , dengan ini sebagai bagian pertama. Sejauh ini, Hyukjae, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Siwon yang sudah dapat peran.

Setelah itu, baru dilihat bagaimana, _okay_?

Oh dan untuk yang bertanya-tanya, ini **HyukHae** atau **HaeHyuk**? Mungkin pembaca lamaku tau aku hanya menulis HyukHae sebelumnya, tapi sekarang aku mencoba kearah yang lebih netral, meski mungkin masih sedikit cenderung ke HyukHae. Jadi bisa dibilang, ini **EunHae** .

Sekarang, _serious business aside, lol_. Bagi _readers_ baru yang tidak tertarik dengan celotehanku, silahkan _close page_ ini, jangan biarkan aku menyita waktumu lebih lama XD ( _But if you have time, please leave a review, it'll be really appreciated_ ^^)

Untuk kalian yang masih ngotot baca (lol), aku minta maaf karena sudah menghilang begitu lama, dan menelantarkan _**Innocent Beast!**_ sampai _page_ nya bersarang tarantula. Sejujurnya, aku sedang menghadapi _writers block_ yang luar biasa besar. Sekarang sulit sekali rasanya menulis, sependek apapun tulisan itu. Jangankan melanjutkan cerita _chaptered_ , _drabble_ pun bisa lama sekali selesainya. _But I'm still here, always here, if you noticed from my Twitter_. Meski aku juga sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan kegiatan kuliah ( _why did I even take engineering_ orz), aku terkadang mem- _post_ _drabble_ di Twitter jadi silahkan kalau mau di cek. Link ke akunnya lihat saja di _profile page_ ffn-ku ini kalau berkenan. Jadi untuk waktu _comeback_ atau kapan pastinya _**Innocent Beast!**_ akan diupdate, aku tidak bisa menjanjikan.

 **INTINYA!** Aku mencoba membangkitkan inspirasiku dan besok akan menonton SS6INA. Yay! Jadi... Ada yang mau ketemuan? Haha _. Tweet me something and I'll meet you_! Meskipun aku akan sangat _awkward_ , tapi aku sangat ingin bertemu kalian juga! Oh dan aku akan menonton bersama sahabat teranehku Jae Rim, yang pernah muncul di salah satu ceritaku (tapi aku lupa yang mana lol). _So yeah, if you're going, please make sure to say Hi_! :D

Doakan inspirasiku kembali setelah besok!

Kritik dan Saran diterima. _Flame_ juga diterima, asalkan bukan _bash_ tanpa alasan. Karena ya, _flame_ juga membangun (..pastikan yang mau nge- _flame_ tau arti _flame_ dulu ya). _Last but not least,_ _ **mind to RnR? ^^**_

 _ **-regards, Rey**_


	2. Chapter 1

Title : Beast Master

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship

Rating : T

Length : **2/4 (..** _ **maybe**_ **)**

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae, Slight!Kyumin

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

.

.:Beast Master:.

.

* * *

 _Sekali lagi sosok namja itu berubah menjadi sosok seekor serigala berbulu perak. Matanya yang semula tertutup perlahan membuka. Mata silver itu menatap tajam kearah kegelapan malam, melihat jelas sosok makhluk-makhluk pemangsa yang sudah siap di balik bayangan sedari tadi._

 _Hyukjae menggeram pelan, taring tajamnya nampak bersamaan dengan cakarnya yang memanjang. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama, ia melompat ke dalam bayangan, bersiap menghabisi makhluk gelap mana saja yang membahayakan dan mengincar masternya di saat ia beristirahat._

 _*kroaaaaaaaak!*_

 _Terdengar 'jeritan' suara yang memilukan saat ia mencabik habis tubuh seekor gremlin yang hendak melompat mendekat ke shelter mereka. Hyukjae menggeram pelan sebelum kembali memasang posisi siaga, berniat menghabisi makhluk apapun yang berani menantangnya._

 _And let the night finally begins._

* * *

 _._

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Donghae menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya, merasa tidak nyaman dengan biasan cahaya mentari pagi yang menerpa sisi wajahnya melalui celah-celah kayu dari _shelter_ yang ia buat. Menghela napas panjang, ia memaksa dirinya untuk membuka mata perlahan-lahan. Setelah mengerjap beberapa kali, ia bangkit duduk dan merenggangkan tubuhnya.

Seulas senyum kecil terlukis di bibirnya melihat jubah yang menyelimutinya. Kemudian ia bangkit berdiri dan mengenakan jubah tersebut, sebelum berjalan keluar _shelter_.

"Hyukkie? _Eodisseo_?" panggilnya.

Tak ada jawaban.

Donghae kemudian berkeliling di sekitar 'tempat kemah' mereka, mencari _familiar_ nya. Ia baru saja hendak memasuki hutan lebih dalam lagi ketika mendengar suara dari balik _shelter_ nya. Iapun menghampiri sumber suara tersebut.

Ia melihat Hyukjae, dalam wujud manusianya sedang duduk di atas sebuah batu besar. Mengerjakan entah apa karena pandangan Donghae cukup terhalang oleh pepohonan diantara mereka.

"Hyukkie?" panggilnya lagi.

Hyukjae yang terlonjak sesaat menandakan bahwa ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Donghae sebelumnya. Tapi kemudian ia dengan cepat mengembalikan ekspresi tenangnya dan menoleh kearah Donghae, tersenyum lembut.

" _Master_ memanggilku?" sahutnya.

Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Sedang apa kau?" tanyanya.

"Hmm? Tidak melakukan apapun," jawab Hyukjae santai.

 _Wolf beast_ itu kemudian bangkit berdiri dan beranjak menghampiri Donghae, tangan kanannya di dalam saku celananya.

"Aku sudah mencarikan sarapan," sambung Hyukjae sambil menunjuk dengan tangan yang terbebas.

Donghae mengikuti arah jemari Hyukjae dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat tumpukkan buah-buahan tersusun rapih diatas sebuah batang kayu yang terpotong. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama ia menarik lengan Hyukjae kearah buah-buahan tersebut, membuat sang _wolf beast_ terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kekanakannya.

.

.

.:Beast Master:.

.

.

"Akhirnya kita sampai di kota!" seru Donghae riang.

"..."

Donghae mendelik kesal kearah Hyukjae. " _Yah_! Tunjukkanlah sedikit antusiasme!" protesnya.

Hyukjae menguap lebar, menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya namun tetap memperlihatkan gigi taringnya sekilas sebelum berujar. "Yay," ucapnya setengah hati dengan nada datar.

*geplak!*

" _Appo_!" ringis Hyukjae saat Donghae menggeplak belakang kepalanya."Untuk apa _master_ melakukan itu?!"

Donghae tak menjawab. Hanya menggerutu singkat sebelum berjalan di depannya. Hyukjae menghela napas dan mengusap belakang kepalanya, tau bahwa sang _master_ kembali merajuk padanya.

Ia hanya membiarkan Donghae terus berjalan sambil mengikutinya dari belakang dengan patuh. Sesekali menguap lebar karena rasa kantuk. Ia hampir saja menabrak punggung Donghae ketika _namja brunette_ itu tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. Ia melonggok untuk melihat apa yang membuat Donghae berhenti.

" _Ahjumma_ , roti ini berapa?" tanya Donghae sambil menunjuk beberapa roti yang terletak di keranjang di sebelahnya.

Saat itulah Hyukjae baru menyadari bahwa mereka memang sudah berada di dalam sebuah kota kecil, mungkin lebih mirip dengan sebuah desa. Tepatnya mereka berada di daerah pasarnya.

Ia memperhatikan Donghae dan sang pedagang saling tawar menawar sebentar. Hingga akhirnya sang _ahjumma_ menyerah saat di serang dengan jurus _puppy eyes_ milik sang _namja brunette_. Setelah mendapatkan perbekalan tersebut, Donghae berbalik dan menyodorkannya pada Hyukjae.

"Bawa ini," perintahnya mutlak.

Hyukjae mengambilnya dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan. "Sudah cukup?" tanyanya melihat kantung yang dipenuhi berbagai jenis roti itu.

Donghae menenggelengkan kepalanya sedikit. "Apa maksudmu? Kita baru saja mulai berbelanja. Roti saja tak akan cukup," jawabnya.

Andai Hyukjae tau itu artinya mereka akan berkeliling pasar selama tiga jam, ia akan lebih dulu bersembunyi.

.

.

.:Beast Master:.

.

.

" _Master_...! Tidakkah ini sedikit terlalu banyak?" keluh Hyukjae.

Donghae menoleh, berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya menjelajahi pasar itu. Ia menatap Hyukjae skeptis. Sang _wolf beast_ terlihat mulai kesulitan membawa barang belanjaan mereka.

"Tidak. Ini wajar mengingat kita selalu berpindah tempat. Kalau kau kesulitan, mengapa kau membawa itu semua dengan sebelah tangan saja? Gunakanlah tanganmu yang lain, daripada membiarkannya menganggur dalam saku celanamu."

Hyukjae mendadak terdiam sesaat, memalingkan wajahnya. "Malas," tukasnya singkat.

Donghae menatapnya tajam, hendak membalas, namun sebuah suara lain lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Ah, Donghae!"

Keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Seulas senyum ramah terlukis di wajah Donghae saat melihat orang yang memanggilnya tersebut. Amat kontras dengan wajah Hyukjae yang berubah melukiskan kekesalan. Tanpa sadar ia menggeram pelan, meski itu tak terdengar telinga _elf_ biasa.

"Siwon," sapa Donghae.

Siwon menghampiri mereka dengan langkah percaya diri. Kemudian berhenti di hadapan keduanya, tersenyum menawan kearah Donghae sebelum menatap Hyukjae remeh.

"Ah, _wolf beast_. Aku tak melihatmu tadi."

 _Tentu kau bisa melihat Donghae yang berjubah dan tak melihatku yang lebih tinggi 5cm darinya_ _,_ pikir Hyukjae sarkastik.

Namun ia hanya mendengus. "Terserah."

"Hyukjae!" tegur Donghae sambil menatapnya tajam.

Namun Hyukjae hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan memalingkan wajahnya dengan acuh.

"Ah, maafkan kelakuannya, Siwon. Tidak biasanya ia bersikap seperti ini," ujar Donghae canggung.

"Tidak apa, tak usah khawatir. Memang mereka hanya _beast_ yang lancang," Siwon membalas tanpa memalingkan tatapan remehnya dari Hyukjae.

Wajah Hyukjae terlihat tetap tak berekspresi seolah tak peduli, meski mulai terdengar geraman pelan bersamaan dengan ekornya yang berkibas kesal.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu di sini," ujar Donghae berbasa-basi.

"Sebenarnya bukan kebetulan," jawab Siwon akhirnya berpaling dari Hyukjae dan menatap Donghae. "Aku sengaja ke desa ini untuk menyusulmu."

"Menyusulku?" Donghae menatapnya heran. "Bagaimana kau tau aku ada di desa ini?"

"Yah, aku hanya menebak saja. Aku mendengar pembicaraan orang-orang yang mengatakan bahwa di dekat sini ada makhluk magis yang membawa batu magis berharga. Jadi kukira kau akan mengejarnya," jelas Siwon.

"Batu magis berharga? Di dekat sini?" tanya Donghae terkesiap.

Bahkan Hyukjae ikut menolehkan kepalanya menatap Siwon menunggu penjelasannya.

"Maksudmu sejenis _goblin_?" tanya Hyukjae.

Siwon mendengus. "Tentu bukan itu, serigala bodoh," hinanya sebelum ia kembali menatap Donghae dengan ramah. Hyukjae sungguh mencurigai ke _bipolar_ -annya sekarang. "Kau belum tau? Kalau begitu memang kebetulan kita bertemu disini."

"Belum. Batu magis seperti apa, Siwon? Dan makhluk apa yang membawanya?"

Seperti yang diketahui, _magus wizard_ menggunakan batu magis untuk mengontrol sihir mereka. Karena itulah batuan tersebut amat penting. Batu magis inipun datang dari berbagai asal.

Ada yang ditemukan di tambang-tambang. Batuan magis jenis ini biasa tercipta ketika alam sekitarnya memiliki kekuatan magis cukup. Meski begitu batuan magis jenis ini biasanya tergolong umum dan lemah. Amat mudah ditemukan dan sering di perjual belikan di toko-toko kota kecil sekalipun. Batuan magis ini, dikategorikan sebagai batuan magis tingkat empat.

Ada juga batuan magis yang di dapat dari makhluk-makhluk yang mendiami Fylavia. Yang paling umum ialah makhluk _goblin_. Makhluk ini suka menyimpan batuan magis sebagai 'harta' mereka. Selain para _goblin_ ada juga beberapa makhluk yang tergolong cukup lemah lain yang menyimpan batuan magis. Batuan magis ini berada setingkat diatas batuan magis yang ditemukan di tambang, atau singkatnya merupakan batuan magis tingkat tiga. Batuan ini juga masih bisa di temui di toko-toko. Meski mungkin harganya sedikit lebih mahal.

Berikutnya ialah batuan magis yang dilindungi oleh makhluk magis. Di Fylavia, ada beberapa makhluk yang di kategorikan sebagai makhluk magis, di nilai dari kemampuan mereka. Meski sebenarnya jenis makhluk ini cukup banyak, tetapi jumlah tiap spesiesnya amatlah sedikit, hingga makhluk magis di kategorikan langka. Ada yang hanya berjumlah puluhan di seluruh Fylavia, ada yang tidak sampai sepuluh, dan bahkan ada yang hanya satu-satunya di seluruh Fylavia. Makhluk magis ini juga biasanya amat sulit di temukan, karena tempat mereka tinggal tidak memiliki ciri khusus dan selalu tersembunyi.

Batuan magis dari makhluk ini tidak diketahui asalnya. Tapi ada yang mengatakan bahwa batuan tersebut mereka miliki sejak lahir. Batuan magis ini amat sangat kuat, karena telah 'menyatu' dengan makhluk magis yang melindunginya. Batuan magis jenis ini hampir tak bisa ditemukan di toko manapun, karena biasanya para _magus wizard_ yang menemukannya akan langsung mengenakannya. Jarang adanya seseorang yang bukan _magus wizard_ mendapatkan batuan ini, karena untuk mengambil batuan magis dari suatu makhluk magis, dibutuhkan kekuatan magis pula. Namun ada beberapa kasus yang disebut sebagai _hunters_ , yaitu sekelompok orang yang pekerjaannya adalah memburu batuan magis jenis ini demi uang. Adapun toko harta yang menjualnya di ibukota, pastilah harganya amat mahal dan hanya dapat dicapai para bangsawan. Batuan magis ini, adalah batuan magis tingkat dua.

Lalu apa batu magis tingkat satu? Batu magis tingkat satu adalah batu legenda yang bahkan kebenarannya masih dipertanyakan. Konon, hanya _beast master_ terhebat yang bisa memperolehnya. Tidak ada yang tau darimana atau bagaimana cara mendapatkan batu magis itu. Sejauh ini legenda mengatakan bahwa hanya ada seorang _beast master_ dengan _familiar_ nya yang memiliki batu tersebut. Meski begitu identitas sang _beast master_ pun begitu misterius.

"Aku tidak tau batu magis pastinya. Yang kutau adalah batu itu begitu kuat, dan dijaga oleh makhluk magis yang sama kuatnya. Yaitu..." Siwon berhenti sejenak, seolah untuk mempertegas. "Seekor _Bahamut_ ," selesainya.

" _Bahamut_?" ulang Donghae memastikan.

"Di dekat sini ada seekor _Bahamut_?" tanya Hyukjae skeptis.

"Dari info yang kudengar, dan cukup kupercaya, ada."

"... Lalu kalaupun misalnya itu benar, untuk apa kau mengejarnya, hei _bellator_?" tanya Hyukjae menatap tajam kearah Siwon.

"Untuk membantu Donghae tentunya. Mengingat bahwa _familiar_ nya sama sekali tak dapat diandalkan," balas Siwon sama dinginnya, bertukar tatapan tajam dengan Hyukjae.

"Oh? Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau lebih baik dariku?" tantang Hyukjae.

*srat!*

Hyukjae hanya terdiam saat Siwon menarik cepat pedangnya dan menyabetkannya ke sisi kanan tubuh Hyukjae, hanya menyisakan satu sentimeter di sisi lehernya. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat terkejut atau bergeming sedikitpun. Tatapannya tak lepas dari Siwon yang kini tersenyum remeh.

"Jelas kau kalah dariku," tukasnya sombong.

Hyukjae balas berujar, menahan agar geraman tak lolos dari mulutnya. "Ada perbedaan jelas antara tak bisa melawan, dan tak mau melawan, hei _bellator_ sombong," desisnya dan menyingkirkan pedang itu dengan tangan kirinya, membiarkan belanjaan mereka diletakkan di tanah sejenak.

Siwon mendengus, sepertinya ingin membalas ketika Donghae memotongnya. "Cukup! Hentikanlah kalian berdua! Kenapa kalian selalu saja bertengkar?"

Hyukjae membuang mukanya ke sisi lain dengan kesal. Sementara Siwon menyarungkan kembali pedangnya.

"Maaf, tapi keberadaannya mengganggu," jawab Siwon sarkastik.

" _Aish_..." Donghae hanya dapat menghela napas, tau bahwa dua orang ini tak akan pernah bisa akur.

"Jadi, apa kau ingin mencari batu magis itu?" tanya Siwon kembali ke inti pembicaraan.

"Ah!" Donghae terlihat cukup bersemangat. "Tentu!"

Hyukjae langsung menoleh menatapnya dengan mata agak terbelalak.

"Baguslah kalau begitu!" seru Siwon.

"Ah tapi... Maaf, Siwon. Kurasa kita tak bisa mencarinya bersama," tolak Donghae halus.

"Mengapa?"

"Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu. Lagipula aku pasti bisa mengatasinya, tenang saja."

"Hmm, baiklah. Tapi bila kau membutuhkan bantuanku jangan segan meminta. Terutama jika bawahanmu satu ini tak bisa diandalkan."

Hyukjae menggemeratakkan giginya, namun untuk kesekian kalinya tak membalas.

Donghae mengangguk dengan seulas senyuman. Dan dengan itu akhirnya Siwon meninggalkan keduanya.

"Hmm... Baiklah, kau mendengarnya Hyukkie! Kita akan mulai mencari tau lebih lanjut tentang _Bahamut_! Orang sekitar sini mungkin bisa membantu."

"Sekarang juga?" tanya Hyukjae.

" _Ne_! Kita harus cepat sebelum keduluan _magus wizard_ lain!" jawab Donghae antusias.

"Tidakkah lebih baik kita beristirahat dulu di sini? Mencari penginapan untuk paling tidak semalam? Lagipula mengapa _master_ begitu menginginkan batu itu?"

" _Ani_ itu akan memperlama kita saja. Untuk apa? Untuk kujadikan medium sihir tentunya! Akan lebih baik jika aku mendapat alat yang lebih baik lagi," jelasnya. "Ayo!"

Hyukjae terdiam di tempatnya sesaat, memperhatikan Donghae yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan di depannya. "Hmm... 'alat', ya," gumamnya pelan, kemudian berjalan mengikuti sang _master_ tanpa kata-kata lebih lanjut.

.

.

.:Beast Master:.

.

.

"Ini percuma..." keluh Hyukjae menghela napasnya.

Mereka telah mengelilingi kota selama seharian penuh. Puluhan orang mereka tanyai namun tak satupun memberikan informasi yang dibutuhkan.

"Pasti ada yang tau, pasti! Kita hanya perlu mencari tau sedikit lagi..."

" _Master_ sudah mengatakan itu dua jam yang lalu..." keluh Hyukjae sambil menguap lebar.

Rasa lelah hampir mengalahkannya. Barang belanjaan yang mulai terasa menyakitkan pundaknya ia letakkan di sisinya. Perlahan kelopak matanya semakin terasa berat. Ekornya berkibas pelan sebelum berhenti bergerak. Telinganya terlihat hampir melipat karena tertekuk kebawah. Mata berkelopak satu itu berangsur-angsur memejam. Bahkan celotehan sang _master_ tidak lagi terdengar. Meski begitu Donghae sepertinya tak menyadarinya dan masih sibuk mengoceh sendiri.

*wfff~*

Telinga Hyukjae berkedut saat merasakan hawa magis yang amat kuat di dekatnya. Rasa kantuknya menghilang seiring dengan instingnya yang meninggi detik itu juga. Namun baru saja ketika ia menyentak matanya kembali membuka, belum sempat ia bergerak, sebuah sosok sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya entah dari mana.

" _Annyeong_!" seru sosok itu dengan senyuman lebar.

"?!" Hyukjae tak sempat berkata-kata di tengah keterkejutannya.

" _W-waeyo_?!"seru Donghae kaget dan berbalik menatap _familiar_ nya.

Sekilas sosok yang kini berdiri dengan santai di hadapan Hyukjae itu memang terlihat sama dengan _elf_. Namun melihat telinga dan ekor yang bentuknya cukup serupa dengan yang Hyukjae miliki, Donghae pun tau bahwa orang di hadapan mereka ini adalah seekor _familiar_.

Ekor dan telinganya berwarna coklat terang kemerahan, dengan bulu yang terlihat sama lembutnya dengan bulu Hyukjae. Meski begitu ujung telinganya terlihat lebih lancip dan kecil, dan ekornya terlihat sedikit lebih pendek dan berbulu. Rambutnya berwarna _strawberry blonde_ , dengan potongan yang membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Minnie, apa yang pernah kubilang mengenai muncul secara tiba-tiba?" sebuah suara lain tiba-tiba berujar.

Kali ini Donghae yang terkejut karena suara itu datang dari belakangnya. Ia menoleh, mendapati seorang _namja_ tinggi berambut coklat ikal berdiri di belakangnya. _Namja_ itu mengenakan jubah yang cukup besar seperti dirinya sendiri, namun dengan corak keunguan dan tanpa tudung. Tangannya dibalut sarung tangan satin putih, membawa tongkat panjang dalam genggamannya. Ia segera tau ini adalah sang _master_ yang menjadi pemilik _familiar_ itu.

Sang _familiar_ yang di panggil Minnie terkekeh pelan. " _Yah_! Kau berkata seolah kau tak mengagetkan mereka saja, Kyu!"

Hyukjae menatap _familiar_ itu dengan mata membulat, karena sungguh, _familiar ini baru saja berbicara kepada masternya dengan gaya yang sungguh tidak sopan._

"Aku terpaksa, karena kau sudah melakukannya lebih dulu," elak sang _master_ yang dipanggil Kyu dengan seringaian kecil.

Sang _familiar_ kembali tertawa kecil. "Habisnya aku merasa amat bersemangat! Sudah lama aku tak melihat makhluk sejenisku!" ujarnya riang dan menoleh kearah Hyukjae dengan senyuman lebar yang manis. Ekornya berkibas seolah mempertegas antusiasmenya.

Sang _master_ tertawa pelan melihat tingkah menggemaskan _familiar_ nya, menghiraukan Hyukjae dan Donghae yang masih terpaku karena terkejut. _Familiar_ itu terus menatap Hyukjae dengan antusias, membuat Hyukjae semakin merasa tidak nyaman pada tiap detik yang berlalu.

"Namaku Sungmin! Kau?" tanya _familiar_ yang ternyata bernama Sungmin itu.

"H-Hyukjae," jawab Hyukjae ragu, tanpa sadar semakin merapatkan dirinya ke tembok karena merasa terintimidasi.

"Kau kaku sekali," ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum, menenggelengkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Minnie, kau membuatnya takut."

Sungmin terkekeh pelan sebelum bergerak dengan begitu mulus dan ringannya ke sisi _master_ nya, bagai angin. Ia memeluk lengan sang _master_ dari samping, kemudian untuk sesaat keduanya bagai terlarut dalam dunia sendiri. Donghae menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berpindah ke samping Hyukjae, yang masih menatap keduanya dengan agak skeptis.

"Siapa mereka?" bisik Donghae pelan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tau?" balas Hyukjae sama pelannya.

"Habis sepertinya _familiar_ itu senang sekali melihatmu."

"Entahlah. Ia agak aneh."

"Tega sekali kau berujar seperti itu pada sesamamu. Padahal sepertinya ia mau menjadi temanmu."

"Sejujurnya aku kurang tertarik," balas Hyukjae terdengar yakin.

"Ah? Mengapa? Jarang-jarang kan kau menemukan sesama serigala?"

" _Master_ , ia bukan seekor serigala. Ia seekor rubah. Dan aku tidak terlalu mempercayai rubah."

"Hei aku bisa mendengarmu, kau tau?" ujar Sungmin tepat di samping Hyukjae dengan renggutan kecil.

"!" untuk kesekian kalinya, Hyukjae terlonjak di tempatnya karena terkejut.

"Minnie..." peringat _master_ nya.

Sungmin kembali terkekeh dan berpindah ke tempatnya semula.

"Ah, namaku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Ini _fox beast_ ku, Sungmin. Kalian pasangan _magus wizard_ dan _wolf beast_ bukan?" tanya sang _master_ , Kyuhyun, akhirnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, ya... Namaku Lee Donghae. Dan ini Hyukjae. Kau juga _magus wizard_ kan?"

Kyuhyun terlihat menyeringai kecil. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Donghae- _ssi_. Tapi sayangnya aku bukan seorang _magus wizard_ ," ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengelus puncak kepala Sungmin yang mengeluarkan suara mirip dengkuran pelan. "Tepatnya, dulu aku pernah menjadi _magus wizard_. Sekarang, orang memanggilku _beast master_."

" _Jinjja_?!" seru Donghae terkejut dan bersemangat di saat yang sama. " _Daebak_!"

"Kau memujinya berlebihan. Aku dapat merasakan egonya kembali menanjak," canda Sungmin, yang secara mengejutkan hanya di sambut tawa kecil oleh Kyuhyun.

 _Aku ragu jika orang lain yang mengatakannya mereka tetap bisa hidup_ , pikir Hyukjae menyadari aura gelap yang menguar dari Kyuhyun.

"Ah, ada apa seorang _beast master_ ke desa sederhana seperti ini?" tanya Hyukjae berusaha ramah.

"Menjadi _beast master_ tidak berarti kami tak mengunjungi tempat seperti ini, kau tau," jawab Kyuhyun. "Malah aku tidak tertarik berada di kota besar, melihat para orang-orang kaya sok bangsawan disekitarku," tambahnya mendengus.

 _Aku mengerti perasaanmu,_ desah Hyukjae dalam hati, mengingat seorang _bellator_ yang amat ia benci.

"Kyu tidak suka keramaian," tambah _fox beast_ miliknya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Seperti kau suka saja?"

"Aku suka berada dimanapun asal bersama Kyu," jawab Sungmin dengan senyuman manis, membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau mengulaskan senyuman kecil.

Untuk sesaat Hyukjae menatap keduanya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, terdiam seolah larut dalam benaknya sendiri.

"Ah, tapi selain itu, kami kesini karena mendengar rumor batu magis. Apa kalian juga mendengarnya?" tanya Sungmin, kali ini menoleh kearah Donghae.

"A-ah. _N-ne_."

" _Bahamut_ seharusnya bersembunyi di daerah lembah gunung Miel, tak jauh dari sini. Aku dapat merasakan hawa magisnya tadi. Kalian tak akan kesulitan menemukannya," saran Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Mengapa kau memberitau kami hal ini? Tidakkah kalian ingin mengalahkannya dan mengambil batu magisnya?" tanyanya skeptis.

"Awalnya sih begitu," ujar Kyuhyun. "Tapi kemudian aku merasa hawa magisnya tidak cocok dengan sihirku. Jadi pasti batu magisnya tidak pas untukku. Dan terlebih aku merasakan aura kalian yang sepertinya mirip. Jadi yah, aku mengubah rencana dan memberikannya pada kalian saja. Lagipula..."

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak. Kemudian ia menarik keluar sebuah kalung yang tersampir di lehernya dari balik jubahnya. Tampak sebuah kalung perak dengan bandul batu berwarna ungu berbentuk kristal berukuran besar, yang ketika ia sentuh menyala begitu terang dan indah.

"... -aku sudah memiliki batu magis yang cukup bagus."

"U-uwaaah! Itu _amethyst_?" tanya Donghae sambil menatapnya takjub.

"Tepatnya _pardalnic_ _amethyst_. Kyu mendapatkannya dari makhluk magis _belphegor_. Ini adalah batu magis tingkat dua," jawab Sungmin.

" _Daebak_... Berbeda sekali dengan _amethyst_ biasa..." puji Donghae.

"Yah, begitulah. Sepadan dengan usaha mendapatkannya," jawab Kyuhyun dengan seringaian kecil, kembali menyembunyikan kalung tersebut di balik jubahnya.

"Kami menghampirimu untuk menyampaikan itu saja sebenarnya," ujar Sungmin kembali ke pembicaraan awal. "Melihat kalian sepertinya sedikit kesulitan."

"Ah, _gamsahamnida_ ," ujar Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat. "Baiklah, kami duluan. Semoga beruntung," kemudian ia berjalan menjauh. Sungmin dengan cepat menyusulnya, berjalan disisinya sambil memeluk lengannya, sebelumnya tak lupa tersenyum kearah Hyukjae dan Donghae sekali lagi.

Hyukjae sedang menatap tautan tangan tersebut saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak, membuat Sungmin ikut berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Ah, ya. _Bahamut_ adalah makhluk yang amat kuat. Kusarankan kalian amat berhati-hati. Kalian tak akan bisa mengalahkannya tanpa kerja sama yang baik," untuk sejenak, ia menatap Hyukjae. "Sekali lagi, semoga beruntung," ia kembali berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Dan meski Donghae tak menyadarinya, Hyukjae tau penyemangatan terakhir itu kali ini hanya ditujukan padanya. Dan tanpa sadar ia tersenyum kecil, mengagumi kejelian sang _beast master_ berambut coklat ikal tersebut.

.

.

.:Beast Master:.

.

.

"Kenapa kita harus tinggal disini dulu?" keluh Donghae.

Kini keduanya berada di sebuah tempat penginapan sederhana. Donghae menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan tubuhnya dengan pose menantang yang khas, membuat Hyukjae menghela napasnya. Hyukjae tidak langsung menjawab, tetapi merapihkan barang belanjaan mereka di sudut ruangan.

"Karena kita perlu tempat untuk meletakkan belanjaan kita, dan hari sudah mulai larut. _Master_ juga perlu istirahat, _master_ terlihat lelah. Lebih baik kita beristirahat dulu malam ini, karena sepertinya mengejarnya di malam hari bukanlah ide yang baik."

" _Yah_! Apa kau lupa bahwa aku _master_ nya? Kenapa malah kau yang jadi mengatur kita!" seru Donghae kesal.

Hyukjae menunduk, menahan diri dengan mengatupkan giginya sesaat sebelum berbicara setenang mungkin. "Aku tau, bukan maksudku mengatur _master_. Namun hari sudah mulai larut. Akan berbahaya jika kita memaksa menyerang sekarang," ia menghela napasnya. "Lagipula mengapa _master_ begitu menginginkannya?"

Donghae terlihat memalingkan wajahnya, terdiam sejenak. "Aku butuh batu itu untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Itu akan menjadi alat yang sempurna."

"... Apa aku memang tidak cukup?"

"Eh?" Donghae terlihat terkejut, menoleh kearah Hyukjae dengan cepat.

"Benarkah _master_ membutuhkannya karena aku terlalu lemah? Karena aku saja tak cukup?" bahkan Hyukjae dapat mendengar kepahitan pada nada suaranya sendiri.

Namun sepertinya Donghae tidak menyadarinya. Donghae menghela napasnya, sedikit keputusasaan terasa disana. "Sudah kubilang, aku hanya membutuhkan alat-"

"Alat," potong Hyukjae, dengan tawa yang terdengar sarkastik. "Itukah? Apa aku juga hanya sebuah alat?"

Donghae terlihat cukup kesal. "Menurutmu begitu? Menurutmu aku hanya menggunakanmu sebagai alat?!" bentaknya. "Mungkin memang begitu. Dan mungkin Siwon benar. Kau hanya-"

 ***brak!***

Donghae terbelalak ketika Hyukjae tiba-tiba sudah memenjara tubuhnya dengan tembok di belakangnya. Dengan kepalan tangan yang jaraknya hanya lima sentimeter dari wajahnya. Terdengar geraman Hyukjae yang kini menunjukkan taringnya. Terlihat jelas bahwa amarah sedang mendominasinya. Menunduk sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Cukup. Tak usah dikatakan. Aku mengerti," jawab Hyukjae datar dengan gigi yang bergemeretak menahan emosi.

Donghae terdiam, tak sanggup berkata-kata.

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Donghae tepat dimatanya. "... Aku permisi. Selamat malam, _master_."

Dengan itu ia segera berbalik dan berjalan pergi, menutup pintu dengan agak kasar.

.

.

.:Beast Master:.

.

.

*kriek...*

Dua jam setelah itu, pintu kembali di buka secara perlahan. Hyukjae memasuki kamar itu tanpa suara. Terlihat Donghae telah tertidur di ranjang, lagi-lagi tanpa jubahnya. Ia kembali terlihat mengigil pelan, terlihat kedinginan.

 _Bodoh... padahal ada selimut_.

 _Tapi aku lebih bodoh lagi._

Hyukjae menyelimuti tubuh sang _master_ dengan selimut. Kemudian ia terduduk di tepi kasur dan menatapnya lama. Tatapannya masih terlihat penuh makna, namun menyorotkan kesedihan yang lain dari biasanya. Tangannya terulur, mengelus pipi Donghae dengan lembut sebelum merapihkan poni rambutnya.

"..."

Ia terdiam. Namun akhirnya menarik kembali tangannya. Ia bangkit berdiri, masih tanpa suara ia keluar ruangan tersebut, menutup pintu ke sedia kala.

*blam...*

Donghae membuka matanya. Tatapannya terlihat kosong saat ia bangkit duduk dan menyentuh keningnya yang malam ini terasa begitu dingin. Tidak seperti biasanya.

.

.

.:Beast Master:.

.

.

Hyukjae melangkahkah kakinya menyusuri hutan. Berjalan tak menentu tanpa arah. Hingga akhirnya ia tiba di suatu padang rumput yang cukup lapang. Ia kemudian duduk di depan sebuah batu besar, menyamankan posisinya hingga bersandar pada batu tersebut.

Hyukjae menghela napasnya. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan angin dingin namun lembut malam hari membelai tubuhnya. Membiarkan cahaya bulan membias menerpanya. Hyukjae suka sinar rembulan malam hari. Mungkin karena itulah perlahan ia dapat merasa lebih tenang. Dan untuk sejenak, keresahan yang ia alami menghilang.

Hyukjae kembali membuka matanya setelah beberapa waktu. Ia menarik keluar tangan kanannya dari dalam saku, menengadahkannya di depan wajahnya. Terlihat telapak hingga sekitar sepuluh sentimeter pergelangan tangan itu dibalut kain lusuh yang mungkin berfungsi sebagai perban. Namun kain yang semula berwarna putih itu kini terlihat ternoda oleh bercak-bercak kemerahan.

Perlahan, ia membuka 'perban' yang membalut tangannya itu. Mendesis saat rasa perih terasa dari luka yang cukup dalam. Mungkin salahnya juga melawan seekor _kasandra_ dalam wujud serigalanya semalam. Saat ia lengah, makhluk yang berwujud _yeoja_ setengah ular itu berhasil memasukkan tangan kanannya (atau kaki depan saat ia dalam wujud tersebut) kedalam mulut ular itu. Jika Hyukjae terlambat menarik keluar tangannya sedikit saja, ia pasti sudah kehilangan tangan itu sekarang. Lebih baik tangannya tercabik sedikit oleh taring dan terbakar _acid breath_ nya daripada hilang seutuhnya.

 _Lagipula mengapa ada makhluk sekelas kasandra di tempat seperti itu...? Pasti karena kekuatan magis Bahamut memancingnya_ , rutuk Hyukjae dalam benaknya lagi.

"Woah... Mengenaskan sekali lenganmu itu," ujar sebuah suara disampingnya.

Hyukjae kembali terlonjak untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu, menatap _shock_ kearah sang sumber suara yang hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Ah... Sungmin- _ssi_ kan?" tanya Hyukjae mengingat-ingat.

Sang _fox beast_ mengangguk antusias dan tersenyum. Kemudian ia duduk di samping Hyukjae.

"Kemarikan tanganmu itu," pinta Sungmin.

Hyukjae menatapnya curiga.

" _Aish_!" Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku tidak akan berbuat jahat padamu. Mengapa kau sangat tidak mempercayaiku?" ujarnya setengah merengek.

Melihat aksi menggemaskan itu akhirnya Hyukjae luluh sedikit, mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sungmin meski masih merasa segan. Sungmin tersenyum dan menengadahkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi atas dan bawah tangan Hyukjae yang terluka.

 _ **'**_ _ **Sa**_ _ **á**_ _ **na**_ _ **,'**_ rapal Sungmin.

*... sriiing*

Terasa sedikit perih, memang. Tetapi setelah cahaya putih itu selesai melingkupi tangannya, Hyukjae mendapati luka bakarnya telah hilang.

"Whoa..." gumamnya takjub sambil meneliti tangannya. "Kau bisa menggunakan sihir? Tanpa _master_ mu?"

Sungmin mengangguk kecil. "Sejak Kyu menjadi seorang _beast master_ , kekuatanku pun bertambah jauh. Yah, tapi aku tidak terlalu ahli dalam sihir penyembuhan. Aku hanya dapat menyembuhkan luka bakarmu, tapi tidak luka dalam seperti itu. _Mianhae_ ," jelasnya.

"Ah, _ani, ani_! Justru terimakasih," ujar Hyukjae sungguh-sungguh.

Sungmin tersenyum manis. Kemudian wajahnya berubah. Lebih serius, namun menunjukkan rasa perhatian yang menenangkan di saat yang sama. "Sekarang, beritau aku apa masalahmu," ujarnya.

"Eh?" Hyukjae menatapnya heran.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Kau sendirian disini, dengan tangan terluka tanpa meminta _master_ mu menyembuhkanmu. Apa kau ada masalah dengannya?"

Hyukjae merasa segan untuk menceritakan masalahnya terhadap _fox beast_ di hadapannya. Pasalnya ia baru saja mengenalnya, dan ia sama sekali tidak yakin apakah ia bisa mempercayainya. Terutama untuk membicarakan hal-hal pribadi seperti ini.

"Pasti sulit bukan?"

Hyukjae menoleh menatapnya. "Eh?"

"Mencintai _master_ mu sendiri. Aku tau betapa sulitnya hal tersebut," lanjut Sungmin dengan senyuman sendu.

Mata Hyukjae membulat dalam keterkejutan. Namun kemudian ekspresinya berubah sama sendunya, dan terkesan putus asa. "Kau menyadarinya?" tanyanya retoris.

Sungmin mengangguk, memberinya seulas senyuman simpatis. "Bukan hanya aku. Kyu juga melihatnya."

"Ah... Begitukah?" Hyukjae menggumam, menghela napasnya.

"Mmhm," Sungmin balas menggumam. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa waktu sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku pernah berada di posisimu itu dulu."

Hyukjae mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sesungguhnya, ia dapat menyimpulkannya. Melihat bagaimana sang _fox beast_ berinteraksi dengan _master_ nya tadi. Meski begitu ia tetap ingin mengetahui cerita selengkapnya.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada _master_ ku," Sungmin memulai. "Awalnya aku merasa takut akan perasaanku sendiri. Karena hal ini seharusnya salah. Aku hanyalah seorang _familiar_. Sebuah medium yang digunakan oleh _master_ nya. Sebuah 'alat' yang tidak seharusnya dihargai lebih."

Hyukjae menunduk, menyadari bagaimana kata-kata itu menusuknya dalam.

"Atas pikiran tersebut, aku berusaha menekan perasaanku sendiri. Meski rasanya amat, sangat menyakitkan."

"... Tapi kau tau?" Sungmin berujar dengan lembut, kembali mendapatkan tatapan Hyukjae padanya. "Kyu berpendapat lain."

Telinga Hyukjae berkedut, menandakan ia mendengarkan dengan seksama dan tergelitik rasa ingin tahunya.

"Tanpa kusangka, Kyu membalas perasaanku. Kemudian ia memberitauku betapa pentingnya diriku untuknya. Bahwa aku berharga, dan bukan sebuah medium semata. Bahwa Kyu menyayangiku, dan ingin terus bersamaku. Bahwa ia membalas perasaanku. Ia mencintaiku."

Hyukjae melihat bagaimana mata Sungmin berkilat dalam kebahagiaan di kala sang _fox beast_ menyampaikan hal tersebut. Seolah ia mengingat tiap _moment_ yang terjadi itu. Hyukjae tersenyum sendu. Ikut merasakan kebahagiaan itu, namun juga merasa iri di saat yang sama.

"Saat itu adalah saat yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Kemudian semuanya mengalir begitu saja dengan mudahnya. Dan ternyata, entah bagaimana, ikatan kami inipun memperkuatnya. Aku merasa semua bagaikan mimpi indah. Bagaimana kemudian ia menjadi seorang beast master. Itu sungguh berharga."

"Kau sangat beruntung," komentar Hyukjae akhirnya, namun dengan senyum sendu dan tatapan sayu tanpa arah yang jelas. "Sayangnya, aku tidak seberuntung itu. Dongh—maksudku, _master,_ tidak menganggapku demikian. Baginya aku hanyalah seekor _familiar_. Sebuah alat, tak lebih dan tak kurang dari itu."

"Mengapa kau begitu yakin?" tanya Sungmin.

"Karena begitulah kenyataannya," jawab Hyukjae singkat.

Hyukjae menghela napasnya. Kepalanya kini mendongak menatap rembulan, dengan mata terpejam. Biasan bulan yang nyaris bulat sempurna menerpa tubuhnya, membuatnya terlihat seolah hampir bersinar dalam kegelapan malam. Ekor dan telinganya bergerak pelan, menandakan bahwa ia jelas menikmatinya.

"Sakit rasanya," bisik Hyukjae pelan.

Matanya membuka sedikit menatap rembulan itu.

"Seperti sebuah kutukan. Detik aku menyadari aku jatuh cinta padanya, detik itu juga penderitaanku dimulai. Saat berada begitu dekat dengannya setiap saat, namun tau bahwa aku tidak berarti apa-apa untuknya. Aku bukanlah apa-apa."

Hyukjae terdiam sesaat, sebelum berujar dengan lirih. "Bahkan untuk memanggil namanya pun aku tak bisa."

Sungmin menatapnya prihatin. Terlihat jelas bahwa sang _wolf beast_ amatlah terluka. Ia tau betapa sakit rasanya. Ia ingin menolongnya, namun di saat yang sama ia tidak bisa. Karena mereka harus menyelesaikan hal ini sendiri. Mereka harus menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri.

Sungmin baru hendak membuka mulutnya, untuk memberi beberapa penyemangat, disaat tiba-tiba ia melihat bagaimana tubuh Hyukjae berubah kaku. Telinga dan ekornya bangkit siaga, matanya membuka terbelalak dengan ekspresi terkejut dan panik.

"Hyukjae?"

"Ia... dalam bahaya."

Ia berucap dengan wajah pucat. Sebelum bangkit berdiri dengan cepat, dan dengan sekejab berlari melesat melewati pepohonoan.

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **-To be Continued-**_

 _ **.**_

Horee _cliffhanger_! /dirajam/

 _Btw no offense to_ Siwon. _I love him too_ , hanya saja butuh satu karakter 'semi-antagonis' disini demi plot cerita. Yang kepikiran cuma Won. _Mianhae_ , masi~

Ada satu hal yang lupa kusebutkan. Tidak seperti _cover poster_ nya (..ini harus kuubah nanti), rambut Hyukjae dalam wujud manusianya berwarna perak. Batuan magis Kyuhyun ada gambarnya yang ku _post_ di _**Twitter**_ , dan mungkin akan ku satukan dalam bentuk _blog-post_ di wordpress nantinya setelah chapter berikut, lengkap dengan gambar _Bahamut_ agar kalian dapat lebih mudah membayangkannya. Kemudian untuk menambahkan, ini arti dari mantra yang telah disebutkan sebelumnya:

 _ **Perfugium : shelter**_

 _ **Creare, sylfa irretiant : create, wood bind**_

 _ **Ignis : Fire / Flame**_

 _ **Sa**_ _ **á**_ _ **na : heal**_

Kalau ada yang bertanya darimana aku mendapat mantra-mantranya... Anggap saja pengalaman jadi gamer selama bertahun-tahun jaman sekolah dulu ternyata ada manfaatnya.

 _Chapter_ berikut akan di _post_ paling lambat hari sabtu depan, namun akan kuusahakan dalam pertengahan minggu ini.

* * *

Sekarang waktunya balas review! (..sudah lama sekali rasanya /cry/ aku kangen)

 **Leenahanwoo** : I'm sorryyyyyyyyyyyy. But I also miss being here I swear! Don't hate me, I miss you too ;_; maaf **Innocent Beast!** nya belum juga dapet ilham OTL. Sepertinya aku malah tambah galau habis nonton sushow HAHAHAHAHIKS

 **Ranti Fishy** : makasi XD untungnya cerita ini memang dapet inspirasi hehe

 **amyla1994** : iyaa pernah ku _post_ di _blog_ , bagian awal banget. Ini udah di lanjut :D

 **aniielfishy** : iyaa hehe. Jangan galauu . maaf **Innocent Beast!** nya belum lanjut ;_;

 **xxx** : kayaknya emang jadinya agak menjurus ke hyukhae.. karena aku... udah terlalu kebiasa.. entah itu hal baik atau buruk wkwk. Aminnn

 **fei** : yay _comeback_! Aduh sebenernya niatnya eunhae tapi gatau deh silahkan dilihat sendiri hehehe

 **dekdes** : _it's good to be back_! :D iya ini sebenernya karya jadul yang dulu tak sempat kulanjutkan lol. Yang itu juga mandek *kaburr*

 **nurulsaputri26** : _gomawoooooooooo_ :* semakin panjang komen semakin senang aku kok heheheh

 **EunHae** **Forever** : _gomawooo_! Ini dilanjut :D

 **khey** : yay ff baru! _Gomawo_ :D

 **fishylee** : _gomawo_ . kali ini pasti dilanjut! Kekeke

 **Hae** **Fishy** : yapp comebackkkkkkk~! Wkwk beda cerita kok beda cerita. Ayo kita kapan2 nonton bareng nanti! _Gomawo_ loh justru _review_ panjang begini yang bikin makin semangat dan tersentuh /sniff/ ne~! :D

* * *

Eee sepertinya udah segitu dulu. Sekali lagi, _chapter_ berikut akan di _post_ paling lambat sabtu depan (16 Mei), tapi semoga pertengahan minggu sudah akan di _post. I'll update this constantly until the end, so do anticipate_! :D

 _Last but not least,_ _ **mind to RnR**_ _?_ ^^

 _ **-Rey**_


	3. Chapter 2

Title : Beast Master

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship

Rating : T

Length : **3/4**

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae, Slight!Kyumin

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **A/N :** _ **do read the end note for picture references.**_

Enjoy!

.

.:Beast Master:.

.

* * *

 _Sungmin baru hendak membuka mulutnya, untuk memberi beberapa penyemangat, disaat tiba-tiba ia melihat bagaimana tubuh Hyukjae berubah kaku. Telinga dan ekornya bangkit siaga, matanya membuka terbelalak dengan ekspresi terkejut dan panik._

" _Hyukjae?"_

" _Ia... dalam bahaya."_

 _Ia berucap dengan wajah pucat. Sebelum bangkit berdiri dengan cepat, dan dengan sekejab berlari melesat melewati pepohonoan._

* * *

 _._

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

 **Author's POV**

*DRAK!*

Sang _magus wizard_ mengerang kesakitan saat tubuhnya terhempas menghantam sebuah batu besar. Tongkatnya yang ia gunakan untuk menahan hantaman itu nyaris terlepas dari tangannya. Ia mengatur napasnya, kemudian membuka matanya menatap makhluk raksasa yang kini menggeram kearahnya.

 _Sial._

 _Seharusnya aku tidak mencari Hyukjae di sekitar sini. Seharusnya aku tau ia tidak mungkin berkeliling di dekat lembah gunung Miel._

 _Seharusnya aku tau Bahamut bisa kapan saja menyerangku secara tiba-tiba._

*ROAAAAR!*

"Kkhh... Mengapa kau jadi marah? Bukan salahku kau memilih tidur di tempat seperti ini, makhluk jelek," runtuk Donghae kesal, dengan ringisan sedikit saat tubuhnya terasa ngilu.

Seolah mengerti hinaannya, _Bahamut_ itu kembali mengeluarkan raungan yang menggema. Makhluk itu mengepakkan kedua sayapnya, mengambang sedikit diatas tanah, menciptakan aliran udara di sekitarnya.

Wujudnya seperti naga, namun berposisi berdiri diatas kedua kakinya. Bagian depan tubuhnya berwarna kuning keemasan, memberikan kesan metalik yang menegaskan bahwa tubuh kokoh itu mungkin sekeras baja. Bagian lain tubuhnya berwarna merah keunguan, tidak seperti sisik melainkan halus namun memberikan kesan metalik yang sama. Cakar kaki dan tangannya berwarna keperakan dan terlihat setajam pisau. Kedua belah ruji sayapnya berwarna merah _maroon_ tua, seolah seperti tersimbah darah yang telah kering. Meski begitu anehnya sayapnya sendiri terlihat lembut, namun berkibas dengan kokohnya.

Sang _Bahamut_ membuka mulutnya, memperlihatkan deretan gigi yang besar, kemudian terlihat bola elektrik berwarna biru terbentuk, menciptakan percikan-percikan listrik yang mengilat terang ke sekeliling mereka.

" _Shit_ ," rutuk Donghae dan mengangkat tongkatnya tinggi.

*dziiiing!*

' _ **Vaisarg**_ **!'** rapalnya cepat dan lantang.

 ***DHUAR!***

 _Barrier_ Donghae terpasang tepat sebelum bola elektrik itu mencapainya, menciptakan sebuah lapisan pelindung tipis berwarna violet yang membentuk setengah lingkaran, melingkupi hadapannya. Bola elektrik tersebut menghantamnya telak, dan menciptakan bunyi ledakan yang menggema. Meski begitu, bola elektrik tersebut tidak langsung menghilang, melainkan seolah terus memaksa masuk lapisan pelindung yang ia ciptakan.

*kkrrrttkk..*

Donghae mengeraskan genggamannya pada tongkatnya saat terdengar suara retakan pada lapis pelindungnya.

 _Gawat... Kalau begini terus..._

*KRAK!*

Sesaat, yang Donghae lihat adalah cahaya biru yang begitu terang, hampir membutakan matanya saat lapisan pelindungnya terpecah menjadi kepingan. Tanpa bisa melakukan apapun, ia melihat bagaimana bola elektrik itu terus melaju kearahnya. Namun detik berikutnya ia merasakan tangan yang cukup ia kenali melingkari pinggangnya sebelum menariknya dengan agak kasar ke arah kiri, menjatuhkannya ke atas hamparan rumput bersamaan dengan sang pemilik tangan.

" _Master_! _Gwaenchana_?!"

Donghae perlahan membuka matanya yang ia sendiri tak sadari telah pejamkan. Pandangannya mengabur sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia mendapatkan kembali fokusnya dan berhadapan langsung dengan wajah khawatir Hyukjae diatasnya.

... _diatasnya_?

Belum sempat Donghae memproses apapun, ia melihat Hyukjae kembali bergerak dengan panik, menggulingkan mereka berdua ke samping lebih lagi sambil menghindari satu lagi tembakan bola elektrik, meski lebih kecil, hingga ke balik sebuah batu besar yang ia punggungi tadi. Atau tepatnya, bekas batu besar, karena kini sebagian batu itu telah hancur terkena bola elektrik sang _Bahamut_.

" _Master_! Sadarlah!" Hyukjae menghentak bahunya, meski begitu tetap dengan hati-hati saat ia tetap duduk terpaku, menatap kosong.

*Dhuar!*

Satu lagi suara ledakkan, dan batu yang ia sandari bergetar kuat, akhirnya menyadarkan Donghae dari keterkejutannya. Ia mengedip kaget, terlonjak sedikit. Dan bila Hyukjae tidak begitu khawatir dengan keadaan mereka saat ini, ia pasti sudah tertawa.

"Hyukkie!" seru Donghae, menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Ya, aku disini," balas Hyukjae, ekornya tak berhenti berkibas dengan cemas.

"Kemana saja kau! Aku mencarimu sejak tadi!" tuding Donghae dengan kesal, meski begitu Hyukjae melihat sebersit kekhawatiran disana.

"Aku-"

Suara ledakkan memotong ucapan Hyukjae, dan ia mendecih, menoleh sesaat melihat kearah _Bahamut_ yang perlahan terbang ke dekat mereka dan kembali ke arah Donghae.

"Bicaranya nanti saja, atasi ini dahulu," lanjut Hyukjae serius.

Donghae mengangguk. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya kearah Hyukjae, dan perlahan tubuh keduanya menyala terang.

' _ **Soul link**_ **!'**

Terjadi ledakkan cahaya kecil, yang bahkan membuat sang _Bahamut_ mengeluarkan suara rintihan dan mengepakkan sayapnya untuk terbang mundur. Ketika cahaya itu pudar, Donghae telah kembali berdiri tegap, menatap nyalang. Seekor serigala berbulu perak, Hyukjae, berdiri disisinya, mata peraknya menatap tajam.

"Habisi dia," bisik Donghae pelan.

Hyukjae melolong, sebelum menerjang maju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Donghae terlihat berkonsentrasi penuh menatapnya, seolah ia yang mengendalikan semua pergerakkan Hyukjae. _Bahamut_ itu menggerakkan cakarnya yang tajam kearah Hyukjae yang menyerangnya langsung dari depan.

*drap!*

Dengan satu hentakkan keras, Hyukjae melompat ke sisi kanannya, tubuhnya sedikit menekuk saat ia meregang untuk menghindari serangan itu, keempat kakinya mengarah ke sang _Bahamut_. Kemudian ia membuka mulutnya, menunjukkan deretan taring putih yang begitu tajam, sebelum suara Donghae berseru keras.

' _ **Glacea ensis!'**_

Terbentuk banyak serpihan es yang cukup besar, yang kemudian menembak secara bertubi-tubi kearah sang _Bahamut_. _Bahamut_ itu terlihat terkejut, meraung sebelum mengepakkan sayapnya menutup untuk melindungi dirinya. Serpihan-serpihan es tersebut hancur menghantam sayapnya, namun sepotong berhasil mengenai sisi wajah sang _Bahamut_ sebelum ia sempat menangkisnya.

Sang _Bahamut_ meraung keras, cakarnya melayang ke sembarang arah saat ia menahan rasa sakit. Hyukjae dengan sigap menghindar, melemparkan tubuhnya ke sisi kanan yang lebih dominan, seperti biasa. Namun saat ia mendarat, tubuhnya terjatuh karena kaki depan kanannya yang terluka tak mampu menahan beban tubuhnya.

 _Sial...!_

"AWAS!" seru Donghae keras, membuatnya terbelalak dan menggulingkan tubuhnya ke arah kiri, menghindari ekor sang _Bahamut_ yang kini menancap tempatnya tadi terjatuh.

Saat Hyukjae menoleh kearah Donghae, ia dapat melihat tangan kiri sang _magus wizard_ yang menggenggam erat tangan kanannya sendiri, dibagian ia terluka. Wajahnya terlihat menahan rasa sakit, namun tidak ada keterkejutan sama sekali disana. Malah, sebersit rasa khawatir yang tak lagi dapat ditutupi.

' _Mast_ -'

"Hyukjae! _**FRAGLANTIA**_!"

Tanpa ia sendiri yang mengontrolnya, Hyukjae melompat mundur dengan kedua kaki belakangnya, tinggi, menghindari sabetan ekor _Bahamut_ , bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang mengeluarkan sihir kembali.

Hujan api yang menyerupai meteor berjatuhan dengan keras, menghujam _Bahamut_ itu hingga kepulan asap timbul dengan tebalnya. Hyukjae mendarat dengan sedikit terhuyung, kemudian melangkah mundur perlahan.

 _Kenakah?_

Perlahan kepulan asap yang ada memudar. Hyukjae menajamkan penglihatannya, dan mata _silver_ nya membelalak saat ia melihat sang _Bahamut_ menatapnya nyalang dari tebalnya asap yang tersisa.

 _Gawa—_

 ***DRAK!***

Terdengar lolongan kesakitan yang memilukan dari mulut Hyukjae saat cakar Bahamut itu menghantam tubuhnya dengan keras, mementalkannya hingga terseret sepuluh meter jauhnya diatas rerumputan. Dibelakangnya, Donghae ikut terhuyung sebelum berlutut dengan tongkat sihir yang ia jadikan tumpuan, wajahnya melukiskan rasa sakit. Bagian jubah pada sisi tubuhnya perlahan memerah, karena rembesan darah yang kini keluar dari luka di tubuhnya, sama pada daerah dimana bulu keperakan Hyukjae kini ternoda darah dalam bentuk tiga jejak cakar yang panjang.

Perlahan, amat perlahan Hyukjae bangkit kembali, dengan agak terhuyung. Matanya menatap Donghae dengan perasaan khawatir, dan juga kepanikan yang mulai muncul.

 _Gerakanku tidak seimbang._

Nyatanya, _**'soul link'**_ merupakan sesuatu yang amat rumit. Memang, kekuatan sihir sang _magus wizard_ akan lebih terlepas, lebih kuat. Namun jika sang _magus wizard_ dan _familiar_ tidak dapat menyatukan pikiran mereka, gerakanpun akan menjadi sangat terbatas. Perbedaan jalan pikiran akan membuat gerakan menjadi sangat tidak terkoordinasi, dan gerakan yang egois hanya akan menimbulkan celah.

Hyukjae sadar, mereka seperti ini karena masalah sebelumnya. Karena biasanya, mereka memiliki sinkronisasi yang nyaris sempurna. Akan tetapi sekarang, seolah mereka sama sekali tidak bisa membaca gerakan apa yang akan dibuat satu sama lain.

 _Jika terus seperti ini..._

Disaat itu Hyukjae merasa takut.

Sejauh ini, beberapa serangan telah mereka lancarkan. Meski begitu, terlihat bahwa sang _Bahamut_ tidak mengalami masalah yang berarti. Tubuhnya yang kokoh seolah hanya menyerap semua sihir yang telah menghantamnya. Hujan api seolah hanya menghangatkan lapisan metal, dan pedang es hanya menggores tipis. Dilain sisi, satu hantaman telak dari sang bahamut langsung mencabik daging tubuhnya hingga menimbulkan luka dalam.

Ia takut jika Donghae hanya akan terus terluka.

 _Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Tapi apa?_

Terdengar raungan dari sang _Bahamut_. Dan Hyukjae menoleh tepat disaat mulut sang _Bahamut_ kembali membuka, menunjukkan deretan gigi yang besar. Kemudian bola api mulai terbentuk, dan Hyukjae melihat bagaimana bola api tersebut nyaris membakar bagian dalam mulut sang _Bahamut_ , sebelum tembakan itu dilepaskan dan mengarah langsung kepada dirinya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 _Aku tau!_

Hyukjae menghindar dengan kaki kirinya, membuat rumput yang tadi ia pijak kini hangus menjadi hitam. Kemudian ia dengan lincah menerjang kearah sang _Bahamut_ sambil menghindari cakar-cakar yang dilayangkan kepadanya, melompat tinggi sebelum membuka mulutnya sendiri tepat di depan wajah sang _Bahamut_ , berharap Donghae akan melakukan yang ia pikirkan.

' _ **RIVULUS!**_ **'** suara seruan Donghae seolah menggema di telinganya.

Kobaran api terbentuk dan membakar langsung sang _Bahamut_ , juga mengenai telak kedalam tubuhnya. Namun belum sempat serangan itu berefek besar, sang _Bahamut_ langsung mengibaskan kedua sayapnya, menarik mundur sambil meraung dengan keras.

Hyukjae menghentakkan tubuhnya kebelakang, kembali mendarat sambil melihat sang _Bahamut_ mundur sejenak.

 _Tidak bisa. Ini juga tidak bisa...!_

Mungkin serangan ini memiliki efek. Akan tetapi _Bahamut_ itu terlalu cepat. Jika ia ingin melukainya dalam, harus ada cukup api dan waktu cukup lama untuk membakar bagian dalam tubuh sang _Bahamut_.

Pemikiran Hyukjae terhenti saat sisi tubuhnya kembali menimbulkan rasa sakit, ia melihat darah yang mulai menetes turun dari lukanya yang terbuka lebar. Kemudian ia langsung teringat pada sang _master_ dan kembali menoleh kearahnya.

Kecemasan luar biasa langsung melingkupinya saat ia melihat Donghae nyaris tak sanggup lagi berdiri. Tangannya perlahan mencengkeram sedikit jauh dari sisi tubuhnya, wajahnya menahan rasa sakit. Ia tau Donghae tidaklah lemah, sama sekali tidak. Namun bahkan tubuh _half human_ nya merasakan sakit yang begitu menusuk. Sudah merupakan suatu keajaiban bahwa Donghae yang seorang _elf_ golongan _magus_ masih sanggup berdiri dengan luka seperti itu.

 _Ia tidak akan sanggup bertahan lebih lama._

Saat Hyukjae sudah hampir merasa putus asa, sebuah rencana terakhir perlahan muncul di benaknya. Perlahan mata _silver_ nya terlihat melembut, masih menatap Donghae, kali ini dengan dalam. Donghae yang merasakan tatapan itu menoleh kearahnya, menatapnya balik dengan mata _sapphire_ miliknya. Sang _master_ langsung mengetahui ada sesuatu yang direncanakan oleh _familiar_ miliknya, namun ia tidak bisa menebaknya.

Pada saat Donghae menyadari rencananya, semua telah terlambat.

Donghae hanya bisa terbelalak, tubuhnya menolak untuk bergerak saat ia merasakan _**'soul link'**_ mereka terputus. Ia melihat bagaimana Hyukjae berlari dengan begitu cepat kearah bahamut. Ia melihat bagaimana Hyukjae menggunakan tubuh sang _Bahamut_ sebagai pijakan, satu langkah, dua langkah, untuk melompat tinggi ke hadapan wajahnya. Ia melihat bagaimana sang _Bahamut_ perlahan membuka mulutnya.

Dan seolah gerakan lambat, ia melihat bagaimana Hyukjae melompat kesana, sebelum cahaya putih perlahan melingkupi tubuhnya, seolah terpantul dari bulu keperakannya.

"HYUKJAE!"

Suara ledakkan, dan iapun terpental kebelakang.

.

.

.:Beast Master:.

.

.

Saat Kyuhyun tiba di tempat tersebut bersama Sungmin, ia tertegun. Seolah cat hitam telah ditumpahkan, bercak-bercak rumput kini menghitam karena hangus, bebatuan besar hancur dan pecah. Namun yang paling mencengangkan adalah bagaimana aliran rumput membentuk sebuah lingkaran besar, seolah telah terjadi ledakkan dahsyat yang berpusat pada tengah lingkaran tersebut.

Sungmin merasakan hatinya ikut pecah saat ia melihat di tengah lingkaran itu, telah terduduk seorang _magus wizard_ dengan begitu lemahnya. Bahkan dari jarak tersebut, terdengar suara tangisan yang pilu. Dipelukannya, terdapat sesosok serigala berbulu keperakan, seolah tak bertulang, tergeletak begitu lemahnya.

"Hyukjae... Hyukjae...! _Irreona_...! Hyukjae...!"

Mereka menyadari kondisi keduanya yang cukup mengenaskan. Warna merah darah pada jubah Donghae kini telah merembes hingga bawah, menodai hampir seluruh sisi kanan tubuhnya. Tangan Donghae terlihat gemetar, bukan hanya karena tangisan namun karena ketidak mampuannya menahan lebih banyak rasa sakit lagi. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terhiasi debu hitam akibat ledakan.

Hyukjae terlihat lebih parah lagi. Warna bulu yang semula perak, terang dan begitu indah kini terlihat begitu kusam, seolah hangus. Sayatan luka seolah timbul karena goresan angin memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya, dilengkapi dengan tiga cakaran besar yang menghiasi sisi tubuhnya, dari punggung hingga kebagian depan. Darah yang semula sempat mengering kini kembali mengalir perlahan. Sekilas ia terlihat telah mati, jika bukan karena sisa napas yang begitu tipis, amat sangat tipis hingga diperlukan ketelitian yang jeli untuk melihatnya.

"HYUKKIE!"

Teriakan Donghae menyadarkan Sungmin dari keterpanaannya. Ia mengangkat tatapannya dari sosok Hyukjae dan mendapati _master_ nya sendiri telah berlutut di samping Donghae. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, dan ia menyembuhkan luka-luka kecil milik keduanya. Namun ia tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka dalam mereka di tempat itu.

"Donghae- _ssi_ , kalian membutuhkan pertolongan cepat sekarang."

Tapi Donghae tak mendengarnya. Dilingkupi rasa panik, ia hanya bisa menyerukan nama Hyukjae berulang-ulang.

"Donghae- _ssi_!"

"Hyuk-"

"DONGHAE!"

Ia akhirnya tersentak, menatap Kyuhyun dengan terbelalak.

"Tolong bertahanlah. Aku bisa menyembuhkan kalian namun tidak disini, seperti ini. Bertahanlah untuknya juga," ujar Kyuhyun, perlahan namun jelas.

Sungmin hanya bisa menatap dengan penuh kekhawatiran saat Kyuhyun membantu Donghae berdiri, dan menuntunnya dari samping dengan perlahan. Ia melihat bagaimana Donghae berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak kehilangan akal sehatnya disaat itu juga, menggotong tubuh Hyukjae dengan erat, namun begitu lembut disaat yang sama. Meski terlihat sedikit kesulitan dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya dan ukuran tubuh Hyukjae yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil meski dalam wujud serigalanya, Donghae tidak mau melepas Hyukjae. Dan Kyuhyun menyadarinya, membiarkan Donghae membawanya hingga ke tempat aman.

.

.

.:Beast Master:.

.

.

Satu minggu telah berlalu sejak saat itu. Donghae kini telah sembuh sempurna, sihir Kyuhyun sepenuhnya menyembuhkan lukanya pada hari ketiga. Sekilas, Hyukjae juga terlihat telah sembuh. Tubuhnya terbebas dari semua luka luar, tetapi Donghae tau kenyataannya tidak demikian.

Kini, Donghae sedang memangku tubuh Hyukjae di sebuah kamar tempat penginapan yang disewanya dan Kyuhyun. Perlahan ia mengelus bulu keperakan Hyukjae, dari kepala hingga punggung tubuhnya, merengkuh tubuh yang semakin hari semakin tak bernyawa itu.

Donghae tau, untuk itulah ia tidak kunjung tenang. Ia terus berusaha mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan _familiar_ nya. Dan mungkin, _mungkin_ ia telah mencapai suatu keputusan.

"H-Hyukkie?"

Donghae berucap saat ia merasakan telinga Hyukjae berkedut, disertai dengan gerakan ekornya yang berpindah posisi sedikit. Sudah beberapa hari Hyukjae hanya menandakan sedikit sisa kehidupannya seperti itu. Di hari keempat yang terparah, dimana ia tak bisa mengontrol lagi tubuhnya, bertransformasi antara tubuh _half-human_ dan tubuh serigalanya setiap beberapa jam sekali. Setelahnya, ia tergeletak tak berdaya dalam tubuh serigalanya.

Perlahan, amat perlahan Hyukjae membuka kelopak matanya, menunjukkan mata berwarna _silver_ yang menatap Donghae dalam. Melihat bagaimana Donghae tak berhenti mencemaskannya, ia membuka mulutnya dengan susah payah.

Donghae menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mendengar apapun yang Hyukjae coba katakan. Tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya bukanlah kata-kata yang terdengar. Melainkan ia merasakan Hyukjae menjilat sisi wajahnya, seolah mencoba menghiburnya bahkan di saat seperti itu.

Saat itu juga, Donghae mengambil keputusannya.

Saat Hyukjae perlahan kembali memejamkan matanya, lagi-lagi dengan kemungkinan bahwa itu adalah kali terakhirnya ia dapat membukanya, Donghae membulatkan tekadnya.

.

.

.:Beast Master:.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Kyuhyun yang baru saja kembali dari luar. Ia tengah terduduk di atas sofa, telinganya hampir rata karena rasa sedih. Kemudian ia melirik sejenak kearah pintu kamar yang hanya sedikit terbuka memberi celah dibelakang mereka.

"Tidak ada kemajuan. Jika ada yang berubah, Donghae yang terlihat semakin kehilangan dirinya dalam putus asa karena rasa cemas," bisik Sungmin.

"Begitu..." gumam Kyuhyun, tak mampu berkata apa-apa saat ia perlahan duduk di hadapan Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Kyu? Mengapa keadaan Hyukjae kian memburuk? Bukankah kau telah menyembuhkan semua lukanya?" tanya Sungmin, tak dapat lagi menahan rasa bingungnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang.

"Menilai dari bekas tempat kejadian yang kita lihat, dan kondisi magis dalam tubuh Hyukjae, aku menduga satu hal. Kemungkinan terbesar adalah, ia menggunakan seluruh sisa kekuatan magis dalam tubuhnya untuk menimbulkan serangan sihir terakhir. Serangan yang cukup besar untuk menimbulkan ledakkan magis untuk mengalahkan _Bahamut_ itu jika diarahkan dengan tepat." Ia berhenti sejenak. "Akan tetapi... Kekuatan magis, untuk seekor _familiar_ adalah nyawanya. Ia menggunakan habis semua kekuatan magis yang ia miliki, dan untuk itu, kini perlahan jiwanya meninggalkan tubuhnya."

"Tidak bisakah kita melakukan sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Sayangnya... Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mengembalikan kekuatan magisnya sendiri. Kekuatan magis terdalam yang hanya dimiliki olehnya, yang bersifat unik dan satu-satunya."

"...Apa Donghae... tau...?"

Bahkan Kyuhyun pun terdiam untuk beberapa waktu. "...Kurasa ia tau. Dan itu membuatnya begitu putus asa."

"Donghae terus mencari cara untuk menyembuhkan Hyukjae. Disaat ia tidak berada disisi Hyukjae, ia terus mengurung diri membaca begitu banyak buku sihir, tanpa makan ataupun tidur," suara Sungmin dipenuhi begitu banyak rasa khawatir.

"Buku sihir?" tanya Kyuhyun.

" _Ne_. Ia mencari begitu banyak buku sihir, bahkan yang begitu tebal dan terlihat sangat tua. Ah, aku ingat satu buku yang terlihat begitu termakan usia. Kurasa ia meninggalkannya di meja sana tadi," jelas Sungmin.

Pandangan Kyuhyun teralih ke meja yang ditunjuk Sungmin, dimana setumpuk buku terserak diatasnya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri meja tersebut. Tangannya memisah-misahkan buku-buku tebal yang berserak, semua dengan huruf magis di sampulnya.

Kemudian ia berhenti saat ia memindahkan beberapa buku dari atas sebuah buku tebal yang usang. Tangannya terulur untuk menggapai buku tersebut.

 _Buku ini terlihat..._

Matanya membelalak saat ia berhasil mengingat buku apakah itu. Sebuah buku sihir yang berisi tentang sihir-sihir terlarang yang pernah ia pelajari sebelumnya. Sihir terlarang, sihir yang dihindari karena begitu banyaknya resiko tak terbalikkan yang ada.

Ia membuka buku tersebut dengan panik, membalik-baliknya dengan begitu cepat, menimbulkan suara gesekkan kertas dan membuat Sungmin menatapnya khawatir. Akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah halaman. Halaman yang menunjukkan sebuah sihir tingkat tinggi yang dapat beresiko melenyapkan penggunanya. Halaman yang telah diberi tanda dengan bolpen merah dan dilipat ujung lembarannya.

"K-Kyu!"

Kyuhyun menoleh dengan begitu cepat, melihat kearah Sungmin yang matanya terbelalak menatap kearah kamar. Ia ikut menoleh dan mendapati cahaya putih yang menembus celah pintu kamar tersebut, begitu terang.

"DONGHAE! HENTIKAN!"

Kyuhyun berlari, membanting pintu kamar hingga terbuka, dan mungkin sebenarnya ia tau ia telah terlambat ketika ia melihat Donghae merengkuh tubuh Hyukjae sambil memejamkan matanya, cahaya itu melingkupi mereka berdua.

.

 _Kau selalu menyelamatkanku._

 _Kini, giliranku untuk menyelamatkanmu._

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **-To be Continued-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Vaisarg: Shield**_

 _ **Glacea ensis: Ice swords**_

 _ **Fraglantia: Meteor shower**_

 _ **Rivulus : Burn**_

Untuk lebih lengkapnya yang ingin lebih mengerti soal sihir magis, dapat dilihat disini:

https#:/sunrifanfictions.#wordpress.#com/2014/03/02/spells-guide/

(hilangkan #)

Kemudian untuk gambaran makhluk magis yang ada, dan beberapa gambar yang berhubungan dengan cerita ini, dapat dilihat disini agar lebih dapat pembayangannya:

https#:/sunrifanfictions.#wordpress.#com/2015/05/24/beast-master-picture-image-files/

(hilangkan #)

Untuk seterusnya jika ada tambahan maka akan di _update_ di post yang sama. _Chapter_ berikutnya akhirnya akan menceritakan banyak sudut pandang Donghae, dan apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh _magus wizard_ kita satu ini. Oh dan _chapter_ depan adalah _chapter_ terakhir. Tapi mungkin akan ada bonus _epilog_ dan _drabble_.

* * *

 _I'm sorry I was late for a week_ **OTL**. _I hope this chapter made up for it_ (?)

Aku sangat tidak berbakat dalam _fighting scene_ hiks. Karena itu _fighting scene_ nya bisa dibilang cuma sedikit. _On a bright side_ , libur semester tiba yay! Selamat tinggal laporan lab HAHAHAHAHA (ketawa gila). Semoga bisa lebih banyak dapat inspirasi dan nulis untuk liburan ini ya!

Oh dan sushow 6 nya _daebak_! Tapi bisa dibilang bukannya nambah inspirasi malah ngurangin inspirasi. Karena aku jadi semakin galau berkat satu makhluk bernama Lee Hyukjae hahahahahahahiks. Pantes aku gabisa-bisa dapet pacar lagi. Jangankan punya pacar, naksir orang aja jadi gabisa lagi hiks. _What should I do if I've come to age later and I'm still helplessly in love with him_ ;_;

 _But enough about me!_

* * *

Waktunya bales review :D

 **amyla1994** : jangan cakar Siwon kasian XD. Hmm gimana ya, kita tunggu _chapter_ berikut deh ya hehehe *kabur*

 **Hae Fishy** : judulku mirip-mirip soalnya aku ga kreatip. Wkwk. Amiiin! Untuk soal hae, tunggu _chapter_ depan ya hehehe. _Gomawo saeng_ ~

 **nurulsaputri26** : wih jeli bisa nebak tangan hyuk luka hehe hebat! Iya karena aku suka bikin siwon bipolar lol. Jangan nangis XD. _Gomawoo_ :D

 **Leenahanwoo** : _mianhae_ . wkwk aku mengerti. Aku juga suka stress karena laporan lab kuliah yang menumpuk. _Literally_ bikin buku dari laporan XD

 **fei** : mianhae telat seminggu D: . kesannya kalo nyalahin kuliah itu alesan banget tp emang faktor kuliah juga ;_; . iya hyukjae emang idiot ga minta hae sembuhin. Serigala idiot lol /plak/ siwon selalu mengganggu eunhae kekeke

 **aniielfishy** : iya hyukjae yang semangat! Karena aku juga yakin—oops XD. _Gomawo_ :D

 **Khey** : tenang Hyuk udah kebal kok kekeke. Donghaenya selamat nih! Tapi... :(

 **Ranti Fishy** : karena hyukjae sok kuat luka aja disembunyiin kkkk. Hmm donghae belum ada perasaan atau gak peka yaa... tunggu _chapter_ berikut deh hehehehe. Ngga siwon bukan antagonis juga kok XD. _Gomawo saeng_ :D (kupanggil _saeng_ ya? Kkk)

 **dekdes** : jangan rajam siwon dulu, nanti yang jadi dompet darurat Hyukjae kalo duitnya abis sama Hae siapa? XD . benarkah Donghae gak peka? Hmmmmm.. *ketawa _evil_ *. Gomawo! XD

 **py** : yakin haenya ga peka hmm? Wkwkwk. Ah tapi piyo jeli ga asik. Udah ketebak. Wkwkwk. Umur ya... Aku juga sebenernya ga terlalu mikirin. Mungkin Donghae sekitar 21? Terus Hyukjae meski _technically_ 'lahir' nya nanti, tapi umur _familiar_ dianggap ngikutin majikannya, cuma tanggalnya aja yang tanggal pas dia 'netas'.

 **jewELF** : siwon sinis sama Hyukjae tapi itu dua arah kok. Hyukjaeny jg sinis sama dia. Wkwk. Ps: aduh _mianhae_ belum bisa ku _update_ , tapi kuusahakan liburan ini ke _update_ ya!

 **JSHyukHae** : ini _chapter_ 2 maaf terlambat . _gomawo_! :D

 **elfishy09** : aku ikut seneng deh kalo situ seneng kkkk. Pastinya berakhir bahagia lah. Semua ff eunhae ku terjamin _happy ending_ kok. Karena aku sendiri ga suka _sad ending_ dan ga tega misahin eunhae kkk. Iyakan aku juga mikirnya cuma siwon yang cocok kkk. _Gomawo_! :D

 **WooJiMin** : aku juga mau pelihara _Wolf!Hyuk_. belinya di _pet shop_ mana ya.. hehehe. SS6 nya _daebak_! Ada eunhae _moment_ pas **1+1 Love** sama pas ngomong-ngomong terakhir, tapi pasti uda liat banyak tersebar di **twitter** kkkk. _Thank you so much_!

 **elfhyukhae** : _gomawo_! Kayaknya hyukjaenya malah sedikit terlalu keren karena aku _author_ nya kkkk

* * *

 _Thanks for all the reviews! Again, they r all very precious to me!_ Ditunggu ya _chapter_ terakhirnya :D

 _Last but not least,_ _ **mind to RnR**_ _?_ ^^

 **-Rey**


	4. Chapter 3

Title : Beast master

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship

Rating : T

Length : **4/4**

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae, Slight!Kyumin

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **(p.s: I change the cover poster. Is it better?)**

Enjoy!

.

.:Beast master:.

.

 **Chapter 3**

.

* * *

.

 _ **Author's POV**_

 _"Silahkan, master. Berhentilah merajuk. Aku jadi merasa bersalah_ _."_

 _Donghae dapat mendengar jelas nada membujuk Hyukjae yang khas, selalu digunakan untuknya. Merasakan dengan jelas Hyukjae tengah menatapnya penuh harap, ia menahan senyumannya dan menerima makanan yang telah disiapkan. Tidak ada kata-kata yang diucapkan, sementara Donghae memutar posisi duduknya untuk membelakangi Hyukjae. Meski begitu Donghae dapat merasakan Hyukjae yang juga tengah tersenyum, dan ia dapat merasakan kehangatan yang menyelimuti mereka._

 _Dan mungkin, ia juga tau Hyukjae menyadarinya yang sedikit bersandar lebih dekat._

 _._

 _._

" _Jaljayo, Hae..."_

 _Donghae mendengar jelas bisikkan lembut sang wolf beast. Juga merasakan kecupan lembut di keningnya. Meski begitu ia tidak bergerak, menunggu hingga Hyukjae keluar dari shelter kecil mereka sebelum membuka matanya, masih dengan senyuman yang sama._

 _Tapi kemudian ia mendengar suara geraman yang tak lain berasal dari wujud serigala Hyukjae, disertai dengan suara cabikan, dan jeritan seekor gremlin. Senyuman Donghae berubah menjadi raut kekhawatiran yang sendu. Perlahan ia bangkit duduk, tangannya meraih tongkat sihirnya yang ia letakkan di sisi 'ranjang'._

 _Donghae memegang tongkat sihirnya dalam posisi horizontal. Sebelah tangan, yang menggunakan gelang batu magisnya ia arahkan kearah kepala tongkat, sementara yang satu lagi menggenggam erat gagangnya. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi, berusaha merapal sebuah sihir kubah pelindung. Bebatuan magis pada gelang dan tongkatnya bercahaya terang, perlahan semakin terang melingkupi ruang dalam shelter kecil itu dalam cahaya sapphire._

 _Namun kemudian cahaya tersebut pecah, bersamaan dengan pecahnya batu magis pada gelangnya menjadi kepingan._

 _Donghae membuka matanya, menatap sedih. Ia menghela napas, kembali diingatkan bahwa kekuatannya belum cukup untuk sebuah sihir tingkat tinggi seperti kubah pelindung._

 _._

 _._

" _Hyukkie?"_

 _Donghae menyadari dengan jelas bagaimana Hyukjae terlonjak kaget lebih dari biasanya. Ia melihat jelas ekspresi canggung yang hanya muncul sepersekian detik itu, yang langsung digantikan oleh ekspresi tenang sang wolf beast yang biasa._

" _Master memanggilku?"_

" _Sedang apa kau?" ia bertanya dengan skeptis, sedikit harapan bahwa Hyukjae akan berterus terang mengatakan ada sesuatu yang salah._

" _Hmmm? Tidak melakukan apapun."_

 _Meski begitu Donghae kembali menyadari sesuatu yang janggal, tangan kanan Hyukjae yang tidak keluar dari sakunya. Ia juga sekilas dapat melihat ujung kain putih yang mungkin membalut tangan tersebut._

" _Aku sudah mencarikan sarapan," suara Hyukjae memecah lamunannya._

 _Donghae tersenyum, dan ia tau ia berhasil membuat Hyukjae mengira bahwa ia tidak menyadari apapun. Dan ia tau Hyukjae tidak menyadari senyum sendu yang ia lepaskan beberapa saat setelah ia memakan satu buah apel, saat jemari tangannya mengusap pelan gelang yang telah pecah. Karena tanpanya, ia tidak bisa menggunakan sihir dengan cepat untuk menyembuhkan luka di tangan Hyukjae yang keras kepala._

 _._

 _._

" _Master...! Tidakkah ini sedikit terlalu banyak?"_

 _Memang, nyatanya ia belanja banyak. Bukan hanya sedikit, tetapi benar-benar terlalu banyak. Namun ia berharap dengan itu Hyukjae akan menarik keluar tangannya, dan memperlihatkan lukanya. Dengan itu mungkin ia akan memarahinya sedikit karena menyembunyikannya, membuat Hyukjae mengelak dan menggerutu. Mereka akan bertengkar, namun ia akan dapat dengan mudah menyembuhkan luka Hyukjae dengan tongkatnya. Kemudian mereka akan menertawakan kebodohan mereka sendiri._

 _Maka Donghae mencoba mengelak, dan bahkan mencoba meminta Hyukjae mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dengan jelas._

" _Malas," tukas Hyukjae singkat._

 _Tetapi tentu saja, semua memang tidak pernah berjalan sesuai keinginannya._

 _._

 _._

" _Lagipula mengapa master begitu menginginkannya?"_

 _Pertanyaan itu membuat Donghae kembali berpikir dalam, dilingkupi semua rasa bersalah dan kekhawatirannya. Karena ia membutuhkan batu tersebut untuk menggantikan gelangnya yang telah pecah, untuk menambah kekuatan yang sebelumnya pun gelang tersebut tak mampu berikan._

 _Ia membutuhkan kekuatan. Kekuatan untuk membuat kubah pelindung di malam hari agar Hyukjae tidak perlu terjaga setiap malam dengan bayaran rasa lelah yang tak kunjung hilang. Kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka Hyukjae yang ia dapat karena melindunginya._

 _Kekuatan untuk melindungi Hyukjae, seperti bagaimana Hyukjae selalu melindunginya._

 _Namun ia tidak menyadari jawabannya hanya semakin melukai Hyukjae. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa kata-katanya ditanggapi dengan salah, ia tidak menyadari rasa frustasinya membuatnya mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut dengan cara yang salah._

 _Saat Hyukjae menatapnya dengan begitu sendu, dan ia hanya dapat melihat punggung sang wolf beast yang perlahan melangkah menjauh, ia tau lagi-lagi ia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan._

 _Karena ia tidak hanya membuat Hyukjae terluka secara fisik, namun juga secara emosional._

.

* * *

.

 **Author's POV**

Saat Hyukjae menggunakan sisa tenaganya untuk bangkit dan menjilat sisi wajah Donghae, Donghae merasakan air matanya mengalir turun.

"Bahkan di saat seperti inipun... Kau selalu mementingkanku terlebih dahulu, mencoba menghiburku..." ia tertawa pelan, lirih, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hyukjae.

"Tapi itu tidak berarti tanpamu disisiku, Hyukjae. Selama ini kau selalu bersamaku, aku tidak akan sanggup melalui apapun tanpamu. Karena itu kumohon bangunlah. Buka matamu.."

Tapi Hyukjae tak lagi mampu membuka matanya. Di ambang kesadarannya, ia tak dapat melakukan apapun. Itu membuat tangisan Donghae mengeras.

"Sindir aku ketika aku membuat kita tersesat lagi. Lemparkan senyum meledekmu itu p-padaku..." suaranya bergetar saat ia memejamkan matanya dan mengambil napas dengan sulit. "P-panggil aku 'Hae'..."

 _Jangan tinggalkan aku._

Dengan pikiran tersebut di benaknya, Donghae perlahan kembali membuka matanya, menatap kosong. Ia akan mengerahkan semuanya, ia akan mengambil resiko yang tertulis di buku sihir tersebut. Ia tidak peduli jika ia gagal dan kehilangan nyawanya, karena jika ia hidup tanpa Hyukjae pun, semuanya tidak akan berarti.

Perlahan tubuhnya bercahaya terang, sebelum cahaya itu mengalir dan ikut melingkupi tubuh Hyukjae. Tanpa batuan sihir, tanpa tongkat sihir, kekuatan magis tersebut mengalir begitu derasnya, masuk ke dalam tubuh Hyukjae, namun disaat yang sama meninggalkan tubuh Donghae.

Donghae dapat merasakan dirinya melemah dengan drastis, namun ia juga merasakan tubuh Hyukjae yang mendapatkan kembali kehangatannya.

 _Hyukjae akan baik-baik saja. Ia akan baik-baik saja._

 _Kau selalu menyelamatkanku_

 _Kini, giliranku untuk menyelamatkanmu_

Dengan pikiran itu, Donghae tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya, membiarkan cahaya melingkupi mereka berdua dengan begitu terangnya.

Saat Kyuhyun memasuki kamar, Donghae telah kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.: Beast master:.

.

.

Kyuhyun melihat bagaimana cahaya tersebut berubah semakin terang. Kemudian sesaat, ia melihat bagaimana tubuh Donghae dan Hyukjae terangkat, mengambang di udara selama lima detik sebelum kembali turun memijak perlahan. Cahaya yang begitu terang membuat Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

Saat cahaya tersebut menghilang, Kyuhyun mendapati pasangan itu sudah tergeletak kembali diatas lantai, diatas sehelai kain biru yang semula menjadi alas Hyukjae terbaring. Ia terpaku sesaat sebelum perlahan berlutut di samping keduanya, mengamati keduanya dengan seksama.

"K-Kyu! A-apa mereka baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Sihir itu..." tidak menjawab pertanyaanya, Kyuhyun terlihat larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. "Sihir yang Donghae gunakan... Sihir terlarang yang membagi kekuatan magis seorang _wizard_ kepada apapun yang ditujunya. Akan tetapi ini sangatlah riskan. Kita tidak bisa mengetahui batas magis seseorang. Kekuatan magis dari makhluk magis sama seperti nyawanya. Tanpa itu, ia tidak akan bisa hidup. Membagi kekuatan magis dengan makhluk lain bisa dibilang seperti bunuh diri."

Sungmin tidak dapat mengatakan apapun, masih terkejut dengan kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat. Kyuhyun menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Kekuatan magis seorang _magus wizard_ begitu besar jumlahnya, maka dari itu tubuh yang dituju juga harus mampu menampung kekuatan magis tersebut. Dengan kata lain, jika makhluk yang dituju tidak sanggup menerimanya, maka akan timbul distorsi magis yang dapat melenyapkan pemiliknya."

"D-distorsi?"

Kyuhyun menoleh sesaat ke arah Sungmin. Kemudian ia tersenyum, menatap kembali dua sosok di hadapannya. "Ya. Namun kurasa, kita tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal tersebut. Mungkin karena kekuatan magis milik Hyukjae sendiri sudah nyaris habis sebelumnya, maka tercipta ruang besar untuk menampung kekuatan magis yang baru. Tapi itu juga artinya memang sejak awal Hyukjae memiliki potensi besar dalam dirinya. Ditambah lagi ikatan mereka sebagai seorang _magus wizard_ dan _familiar_ nya. Nyatanya sekarang mereka berdua ada disini, bernapas dengan tenang, bukan begitu?"

Sungmin menoleh kearah keduanya, dan akhirnya ia menyadari ekspresi wajah keduanya yang kini tenang, bahkan nyaris tersenyum.

"Jadi mereka baik-baik saja?" Sungmin tidak menyadari bahwa ia menghela napas yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," ujar Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae, menggesturkan Sungmin untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada Donghae. Mereka membaringkan keduanya diatas ranjang kamar tersebut. "Meski aku tidak tau apakah ada _after-effect_ dari sihir ini. Pasalnya, tidak ada yang pernah mencoba hal ini sebelumnya. Atau tepatnya, tidak ada yang berhasil melaksanakannya hidup-hidup."

Akhirnya Sungmin tersenyum. "Dalam kata lain mereka sungguh hebat, bukan begitu?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, kemudian menuntun _fox beast_ miliknya itu untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, membiarkan pasangan itu beristirahat dengan tenang. " _Ne_ , Minnie."

.

.

.:Beast master:.

.

.

Donghae tidak tau berapa lama ia tertidur, namun ia dapat mengatakan itu adalah tidur yang begitu panjang dan entah mengapa menenangkan. Saat akhirnya ia mulai sadar, ia dapat merasakan sebuah tangan hangat yang menyisir helaian rambutnya diantara jemari tangan tersebut dengan lembut, sangat lembut.

Perlahan, Donghae membuka matanya.

Ia disambut dengan mata _silver_ yang menenggelamkannya kedalam perasaan hangat. Beberapa helaian rambut berwarna serupa berjatuhan diatas keningnya, menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Hyuk-"

" _Pabbo_ ," Hyukjae dengan cepat memotongnya, meski nada yang ia gunakan masih dipenuhi kelembutan, tanpa ada kekesalan sedikitpun.

Mulut Donghae kembali menutup, kerutan terbentuk diantara alisnya saat ia menatap Hyukjae dengan kesal. "Kata pertama yang kudengar darimu setelah aku terbangun adalah ' _pabbo'_. Sungguh?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sesungguhnya," ujar Hyukjae, ekspresinya jelas menahan seulas senyum.

Belum sempat Donghae kembali membalasnya, Hyukjae menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan. Pelukan yang begitu erat, dan Donghae dapat merasakan Hyukjae membenamkan wajahnya diantara helaian rambut _brunette_ nya.

"Mengapa... Mengapa _master_ melakukan sihir itu untukku...? _Master_ bisa-"

"Hae," potong Donghae pelan, mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Hyukjae sama eratnya.

"Eh?" tanya Hyukjae, terhenyak.

"Hae... Panggil aku 'Hae', sebagaimana kau selalu ingin memanggilku," ulang Donghae, tersenyum.

Hyukjae terbelalak. Namun perlahan ia memejamkan matanya. "Aku... Aku hampir kehilanganmu, Hae..."

"Akupun begitu, Hyukkie... Dan untuk itulah aku melakukannya. Kau tau benar perasaan ini bukan?"

Hyukjae menghela napasnya, namun mengangguk. "Aku hanya bisa merasa lega... Saat aku membuka mataku dan menyadari kita baik-baik saja."

Donghae juga mengangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong, berapa lama kita tertidur?"

"Entahlah, aku baru terbangun beberapa menit sebelum kau terbangun, Hae," jawab Hyukjae diatas sebuah bisikan, menyukai bagaimana nama itu kita keluar dari mulutnya dengan begitu mudahnya. Ia menarik diri dari pelukan itu, mengusap rambut _brunette_ Donghae dan mengusap pipinya. Namun kemudian ia terpaku sesaat saat Donghae membuka matanya untuk menatapnya dalam.

"M-matamu..."

Mata Donghae terbelalak saat ia menyadari perubahan pada mata Hyukjae juga. Pergerakkan barusan membuat rambut _silver_ Hyukjae tersingkir dari mata kirinya yang semula tertutup.

"H-Hyukkie kau..." Donghae mengangkat tangannya, mengusap kelopak mata kiri Hyukjae yang kini membingkai mata berwarna _sapphire_ , persis seperti miliknya. "Mata kirimu berwarna _sapphire_..."

"Dan mata kirimu berwarna _silver_ , Hae," bisik Hyukjae, ketakjuban terdengar pada nada suaranya.

"Indah," ujar Donghae pelan, sebelum senyuman kembali terlukis di bibir tipisnya.

Hyukjae ikut tersenyum. "Aku merasa senang," ujarnya, menyatukan kening mereka dan memejamkan matanya. "Aku merasa terikat denganmu sekarang. Bahkan lebih dari sebelumnya. Seolah sebagian dari dirimu ada bersamaku."

"Akupun begitu."

Tak ada kata-kata lagi yang diucapkan, namun seolah bisa mengerti pikiran dan perasaan satu sama lain, perlahan keduanya mendekatkan wajah mereka, hingga akhirnya dua pasang bibir bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Lama, menyampaikan semua perasaan yang selama ini tersimpan. Saat ciuman tersebut terlepas, senyuman kembali terulas.

"Milikku," Hyukjae berujar, kembali menarik Donghae kedalam pelukan.

Donghae terkekeh, namun menyetujuinya. "Milikmu, Hyukkie."

.

.

.:Beast master:.

.

.

"Ah, kalian sudah bangun?"

Keduanya menatap kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk santai diatas sofa, masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka dengan canggungnya.

" _N-ne_ ," jawab Hyukjae kaku.

"Baguslah. Aku mulai mempertanyakan kapan kalian akan terbangun. Kalian tertidur tiga hari lamanya," jawab Kyuhyun sebelum mereka sempat bertanya. Kemudian ia mengamati keduanya, alisnya terangkat saat ia melihat warna mata mereka yang tidak sama. "Hmm... Menarik," gumamnya.

"U-umm..." Donghae berucap dengan terbata, sebelum melangkah mendekat. Ia berhenti tiga meter jauhnya dari hadapan Kyuhyun, sebelum membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. Hyukjae yang melihatnya langsung ikut membungkuk dengan agak kaku, telinganya menekuk turun dan ekornya berkibas pelan. "Aku belum sempat mengatakannya, dan kutau ini sedikit terlambat, tapi terimakasih banyak atas semua bantuanmu, Kyuhyun- _ssi_."

Kyuhyun langsung melambaikan tangannya santai. "Tidak masalah, dan tolong tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu, bangunlah."

Keduanya kembali bangkit, dan Donghae hendak mengatakan sesuatu kembali saat Sungmin keluar dari ruang kecil yang sepertinya merupakan dapur penginapan tersebut. "Ah, kalian sudah bangun!" serunya riang.

"Minnie, makanannya sudah siap?" tanya Kyuhyun, sebersit rasa senang terlihat di matanya yang biasa tenang.

" _Ne_!" seru Sungmin riang. "Ayo kalian juga makan, kalian pasti lapar kan setelah tertidur begitu lama?"

Seolah diberi aba-aba, terdengar suara perut seseorang. Ketiga orang langsung menoleh kearah Hyukjae, yang kini mengusap tengkuknya dengan malu, dan mengulaskan cengiran khasnya. Donghae tertawa, kemudian menarik pelan tangan Hyukjae menuju dapur. Sungmin hanya menatap tautan tangan mereka dengan senyuman kecil.

.

.

.:Beast master:.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku hampir lupa menyerahkan ini pada kalian."

Keempatnya kini telah terduduk diruang tamu, hanya membicarakan beberapa hal yang telah terlewat saat Kyuhyun menarik sesuatu dari balik jubahnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, memperlihatkan sebuah berlian biru yang uniknya, berbentuk menyerupai hati.

"Apa itu?" tanya Donghae.

"Ini adalah batu magis tingkat dua yang kutemukan didekat kalian hari itu. Sepertinya ini adalah batu magis yang dimiliki sang Bahamut. _Heart of Eternity_ ," jelasnya.

" _Heart of Eternity_...?" ujar Donghae, mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil batuan magis itu. Ia dapat merasakan kekuatan batu magis tersebut. Namun ada sedikit yang tidak cocok, entah apa itu.

"Indahnya..." Hyukjae menggumam dari sampingnya, melongok mendekat melewati bahunya. Kemudian ia melihat Hyukjae perlahan meraih berlian biru tersebut, mungkin untuk menelitinya sedikit. Namun kemudian berlian tersebut menyala terang saat Hyukjae menyentuhnya. "A-apa itu?!" seru Hyukjae terkejut, melepasnya.

Donghae terbelalak melihat reaksi batu tersebut. Kemudian ia menoleh cepat kearah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sama terkejutnya. Kyuhyun balas menatapnya, kemudian seolah keduanya bertukar pikiran tanpa kata-kata, Kyuhyun mengangguk. Donghae menoleh kearah Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie, coba kau pegang batu ini," ujarnya.

"A-aku?" tanya Hyukjae ragu, yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan. Ia menghela napasnya, kemudian mengambil batu tersebut dari tangan Donghae, kembali menatap kagum saat batu tersebut menyala kembali. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya diatas batu tersebut, merasakan kehangatan mengalir sebelum perlahan batu tersebut meredup dan kembali ke kondisi semula. "S-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Kyuhyun- _ssi_..." ujar Donghae, ingin memastikan dugaannya.

"Sepertinya begitu..." jawab Kyuhyun. "Karena sihir yang kau lakukan sebelumnya, maka kini kekuatan magis yang berada dalam Hyukjae bukan hanya miliknya sendiri, tetapi juga milikmu. Hal ini bisa terlihat juga dari warna mata kalian. Kekuatan magis milik kalian memiliki ikatan dan koneksi satu-sama lain. Meski begitu inti kekuatan magis kalian tetap bersifat unik dan satu-satunya. Kekuatan magis milik Hyukjae kini bisa dikatakan mirip dengan kekuatan seorang _magus wizard_. Ia akan dapat menggunakan sihir sendiri, itu artinya ia juga dapat menggunakan batu sihir. Dan sepertinya batu sihir ini bereaksi terhadap kekuatan magis milik Hyukjae."

"... _Daebak_ ," hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir Hyukjae. Donghae terkekeh karenanya.

"Kalian begitu kuat sekarang," ujar Sungmin riang, membuat keduanya menoleh kearahnya dengan heran.

"Tidakkah kalian menyadarinya?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan sedikit rasa takjub, seringaian khas terkembang. "Kau bukan lagi seorang _magus wizard_ sekarang, Donghae."

Mata Donghae terbelalak saat ia perlahan menyadarinya, dan ia menoleh kearah Hyukjae yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan terkejut.

Menikmati rasa keterkejutan keduanya, Kyuhyun melanjutkan, disertai dengan tawa pelan Sungmin. "Menjadi seorang _beast master_ terasa cukup hebat, bukan begitu?"

.

.

.:Beast master:.

.

.

 **-2 weeks after-**

"Jangan bilang kita tersesat lagi," gerutu Hyukjae, ekornya berkibas dengan gelisah.

Saat Donghae tidak menjawabnya, dan terus berjalan dengan sedikit kaku di depannya, Hyukjae melanjutkan protesnya. "Seharusnya kita tidak berpisah dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tiga hari yang lalu. Atau paling tidak kita mendengar saran mereka untuk mampir ke kota terlebih dahulu."

Donghae berhenti berjalan, dan Hyukjae yang tidak memperhatikannya menabrak punggungnya. Tanpa melangkah mundur, ia menunduk sedikit untuk menatap _master_ nya itu. "Kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba, Hae?"

"Karena kau terus menyindirku sejak satu jam yang lalu," balas Donghae dengan tatapan tajam, namun bibirnya membentuk renggutan yang khas ketika ia merajuk.

Hyukjae terkekeh. "Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Kalau kau tidak setuju, seharusnya kau pergi saja dengan mereka," gerutu Donghae.

Hyukjae tersenyum. "Aku tidak bilang begitu. Karena kemanapun kau pergi, kesanalah juga aku akan pergi," bisiknya, suaranya berubah lembut. Ia kemudian mengecup pelan bibir Donghae, menghapus renggutannya dan merubahnya menjadi senyuman. Batu magis _Heart of Eternity_ yang kini menggantung dileher Hyukjae sebagai kalung menyentuh tepat di hati Donghae.

"Apa kau lelah?" tanya Donghae sama lembutnya.

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Belum, dan hari masih sore, kita bisa jalan sedikit lagi."

"Baiklah," balas Donghae pelan, kemudian ia dapat merasakan Hyukjae perlahan menautkan jemari mereka, dan kembali berjalan, kali ini disisinya, tidak lagi mengikutinya dari belakang.

Donghae merasa bahagia. Tidak hanya mendapatkan kekuatan magis yang lebih besar, kini mereka juga dapat saling mengerti perasaan satu sama lain dengan sempurna. Dan dengan perasaan seperti ini, selama Hyukjae berada disisinya, ia yakin ia akan dapat menjadi lebih kuat lagi. Ia akan dapat menghadapi apapun yang mungkin akan menghadang jalan mereka nantinya.

Aku adalah _beast master_ Lee Donghae. Dan bersama Hyukjae, suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi _beast master_ nomor satu di Fylavia.

.

.

 **.**

 **-Fin-**

 **.**

 _Guys_ , Donghae tidak secuek yang kalian kira kok ;)

 _ **Beast Master**_ tamat sampai disini~

Akan tetapi masih akan ada _drabble-drabble_ yang bisa dibilang _spin-off_ dari cerita ini nantinya. Akan lebih menjelaskan kondisi mereka dan sebagainya. Tetapi inti ceritanya sudah selesai, dan belum ada pikiran lebih lanjut untuk _sequel_ sungguhan.

Gambar-gambar sudah ditambahkan di post _**wordpress**_ yang ku- _share_ _link_ nya sebelumnya. Dapat dilihat di _end-note_ chapter sebelum ini :D

* * *

Waktunya bales review~

 **py** : Sesuai tebakanmu tidak ini? Hehehe. Ini malah sebenernya kepanjangan. Tadinya _**Beast Master**_ itu rencananya cuma _oneshot_. Tapi jadi super panjang sampe empat _chapter_ kkkk. Paling ngga udah tamat XD . Kapan sih aku bikin gak _happy ending_? ;)

 **dekdes** : _gomawooo_ ~ wkwk setengah orang setengah monster.. agak horor ya XD

 **Elpeu** : _Happy ending_ yaaay! :D

 **fishylee** : _chapter_ 3 akhirnya _update_ , maaf lama menunggu~

 **amyla1994** : ah bagus kalau bacanya ikut tegang, artinya aku sukses hehe. Tenang dua-duanya selamat~ dan semoga _chapter_ ini menjawab semua sudut pandang Hae yang tadinya gak ketebak ya hehehe

 **elfishy09** : sayangnya gak ada.. Masi cuma jadi figuran disini.. /plak

 **elfhyukhae** : duileh pengorbanan cinta kedengeran dramatis sekali XD _happy ending_ yay~

 **aniielfishy** : udah cukup _happy ending_ belum? XD

 **khey** : _gomawo_! Dan tidak ada yang mati kok hehe (...kecuali Bahamutnya)

 **aiyu kie** : tenang gak ada yang mati ahaha

 **Hae Fishy** : _gomawo_! :D . aku nulisnya juga deg-degan. Deg-degan karena takut gagal kkkk. Syukurlah kalau jadinya berhasil :D semua udah cukup jelas belum ini? Hehe

 **Ranti Fishy** : aduh jangan nangis D: /kasih tissue/ ini _happy ending_ kok. Dan ah syukurlah kalau mudah dipahami hehe. _Gomawo_ :D

 **Hai Fei** : gelar _beast master_ udah di tangan mereka kok, cuma untuk legenda masih jauh deh kayaknya XD (atau engga? Entahlah, kita tidak akan pernah tau) oh iya _password_ nya ' **hyukhaestan'** , tapi yang _**To Be Loved by You**_ itu emang _locked mianhaee_.. itu cuma untuk pribadi untuk sementara waktu ahaha

 **jewELF** : tenang dua-duanya gak apa-apa kok hehe. Waduh kenapa? Jangan-jangan ffn ngadat D:

 **silverbelt04** : _hello_! :D maaf ya _**Innocent Beast!**_ nya sampe lumutan hiks. Eh? Film apa? Aku jadi penasaran XD. _Gomawo_ :D

 **WooJiMin** : kalau ada juga aku pasti langsung beli kkkk. Tenang mereka gak apa-apa kok ;)

 **opi eunhae** : ini _update_ ~

 **Dazelf** : _hello_! :D tidak ada _review_ yang terlambat kok kkk. Tenang ga ada yang mati, dan ga ada _review_ yang gak mutu XD _wish granted_! :D

* * *

 _Thank you very much for keeping up with this story_ :D _I hope I'll be able to bring more fantasy fics later on._ Kritik dan Saran ditunggu!

 _Last but not least,_ _ **Mind to RnR?**_ ^^

 **-Rey**


	5. Epilogue

Title : Beast master

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship, _**Comedy, Fluff**_

Rating : T

Length : **Epilogue**

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae, Slight!Kyumin

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **A/N:** _This turns out to be a bit of a comic relief lmao. Some 'EunHae dumb and dumber'ness(?) here and there, topped with high sugar fluff._

( **p.s** : _Please read the end notes! I need your help for upcoming fics guys_ ;_;)

Enjoy!

.

.:Beast master:.

.

 **Epilogue**

.

* * *

.

 **Author's POV**

"Ini semua salahmu!"

"Kenapa _master_ menyalahkanku?!"

"Kau yang bersikap ketus padanya! Padahal aku sudah bersikap ramah!"

"Mana kutau ia akan berubah menjadi seperti ini?!"

"Bukan berarti kau bebas bersikap ketus pada siapapun!"

"Ia memelukmu! Bagaimana aku tidak ketus ketika seorang _yeoja_ memelukmu!"

"Demi Tuhan, Hyukjae! Ia hanya seorang gadis kecil tak berdosa!"

 ***Dhuar!***

Hyukjae melompat, menghindari retakan yang timbul di tanah akibat serangan telak dari _Behemoth_ yang kini mengamuk. Ia dapat melihat kaki-kaki besar sang Behemoth menjejak pusat gempuran dengan kokohnya. Kemudian sang _Behemoth_ melakukan gerakan yang serupa, kembali menghantamkan kedua kaki depannya ke tanah, cakarnya meninggalkan jejak. Dari retakan yang semula ada, tercipta gejolak sebelum bebatuan pecah dan bermunculan, membentuk pilar-pilar yang menusuk permukaan.

"Gadis kecil tak berdosa tidak berubah menjadi monster menyeramkan saat mereka marah!" balas Hyukjae sembari melompati beberapa pilar yang menusuk kearahnya.

' _ **Glacea anteris!'**_

"Aku tidak tau kalau ternyata ia seekor _Behemoth_! Lagipula, ia tidak perlu berubah jika kau tidak membuatnya marah!" bela Donghae segera setelah merapal mantra sihirnya, ia menghancurkan pilar batu yang menuju kearahnya dengan pilar es.

Hyukjae mengerang pasrah, dalam hatinya tau bahwa memang sebenarnya dirinyalah yang salah, namun ia tidak akan pernah mengakuinya. Ia kembali mengumpat saat sang _Behemoth_ menoleh kearahnya dan meraung kesal. Tubuh besar sang _Behemoth_ berancang-ancang, seolah seekor banteng yang siap melindas habis tubuh Hyukjae. Dalam hati Hyukjae menyesali perbuatannya yang menyebabkan mereka berdua ada dalam posisi ini sekarang.

Sebenarnya hari itu merupakan hari yang cukup damai. Mereka baru saja mampir di sebuah kota yang cukup besar pagi harinya, membeli beberapa bekal makanan sebelum kembali berkelana memasuki hutan untuk mencapai sisi timur benua Dyonissus. Ditengah perjalanan, mereka bertemu seorang gadis kecil yang terlihat manis. Meski bertudung hitam, ia memiliki senyum manis dan aura yang bersahabat.

 _Well_ , paling tidak sampai Hyukjae mulai bersikap ketus padanya dan membuatnya marah.

Hyukjae meng _claim_ bahwa itu _bukan_ salahnya, karena gadis itu memeluk Donghae dengan senangnya. Padahal Donghae hanya berbaik hati dengan memberikan gadis kecil itu satu tangkup roti dan gadis itu memeluknya dengan rasa terimakasih. _Tentu_ ia harus bersikap posesif dan cemburu, menarik gadis itu dengan _sedikit_ terlalu kasar.

Cukup, terlalu banyak sarkasme pada paragraf tersebut. Intinya kita semua tau bahwa ini semua adalah salah Hyukjae.

"Sudahlah!" seru Hyukjae, lelah karena ia terus disalahkan. "Lebih baik sekarang kalahkan dulu makhluk ini. _Master_!"

Donghae menahan tawanya, tau benar bahwa panggilan ' _master'_ yang kini sudah jarang digunakan Hyukjae akan tanpa sadar keluar saat Hyukjae sedang merasa gugup ataupun bersalah. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. _**Soul li-**_ "

"AWAS!"

Donghae tidak menyadari _Behemoth_ yang telah berbalik arah dan berlari menerjang kearahnya. Namun ia melihat Hyukjae yang berlari begitu cepat, mengulurkan tangannya kearahnya, menariknya dalam pelukan yang protektif sebelum sebelah tangan lagi ia arahkan kearah sang _Behemoth_ dengan geram.

 ***DHUAR!***

Matanya membelalak saat ia melihat sebuah aliran energi putih kebiruan meledak dari tangan Hyukjae dan menghantam telak sang _Behemoth_ , melemparnya dan membuatnya meraung kesakitan sebelum tubuh besarnya menimbulkan suara debuman keras saat terjatuh. Terlihat tubuh besar tersebut _berasap_ , sebelum berhenti bergerak sama sekali.

Hyukjae terlihat sama terkejut, atau bahkan lebih terkejut dari dirinya.

"A-aku-.. I-itu.. Itu a-aku yang...?"

Donghae mengangguk, mulutnya terbuka dengan ekspresi yang khas.

.

.

.:Beast Master:.

.

.

Keduanya kini berdiri menatap _onggokan_ tubuh _Behemoth_ yang masih sedikit berasap dari dekat. Donghae memastikan dengan hati-hati bahwa makhluk tersebut memang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"...Ia mati?"

"Iya, mati."

"Benar-benar mati?"

"Benar-benar mati. Tak bernapas."

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" akhirnya Donghae lepas dari keterpanaan mereka dan menoleh kearah Hyukjae dengan takjub.

"K-kalau aku tau aku tidak akan seterkejut ini!" elak Hyukjae.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae skeptis dari ujung telinganya hingga ujung ekornya, membuat Hyukjae bergerak-gerak gelisah. Kemudian tatapan Donghae berhenti pada dada Hyukjae yang... bersinar?

"Hyukkie, itu!"

"Ah? Eh?" Hyukjae menunduk, melihat cahaya yang sama dari balik kaus tanpa lengan hitamnya. Kemudian ia menariknya keluar, menunjukkan kalung batu magis miliknya yang bercahaya.

Keduanya menatap berlian biru itu dengan takjub. Hyukjae mengusapnya, kemudian batu magis tersebut meredup sebelum cahayanya menghilang, kembali seperti semula.

"Ah, begitu."

Hyukjae menoleh kearah Donghae, yang meletakkan sebelah tangannya dibawah dagu dengan posisi berpikir. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit karena heran.

"Seperti yang diduga Kyuhyun sebelumnya, batu magis tersebut dapat bereaksi denganmu. Artinya, yang tadi merupakan sihirmu sendiri. Dan melihat dampaknya..." Donghae kembali menoleh sekilas kearah Behemoth yang tergeletak tak bernyawa. "...kekuatanmu itu cukup besar. Cukup kuat untuk membunuh seekor makhluk magis tingkat _**Ro-3**_ dalam sekali serangan."

Tanpa sadar Hyukjae menelan ludahnya, menatap telapak tangannya sendiri.

Makhluk magis sendiri terbagi menjadi beberapa tingkatan dan level. Ada tiga tingkatan, secara berurutan dari yang paling tinggi ke rendah yakni _I_ , _**Ro**_ , dan _**Ka**_. Kemudian masing-masing tingkatan dibagi menjadi lima level, dengan level 1 yang paling tinggi hingga level 5 yang paling rendah. Artinya, makhluk magis tingkat tertinggi merupakan tingkat _**I-1**_ , dan tingkat terendah merupakan tingkat _**Ka-5**_. Ada perubahan kekuatan yang signifikan antar tingkat. Artinya, makhluk magis tingkat _**I-5**_ akan jauh lebih kuat dari tingkat _**Ro-1**_ , meskipun secara teknis mereka hanya berbeda satu level. Begitupun antara makhluk magis tingkat _**Ro-5**_ terhadap tingkat _**Ka-1**_.

Seharusnya, membunuh makhluk magis tingkat _**Ro-3**_ tidaklah semudah ini. Serendah apapun tingkatnya, makhluk magis merupakan makhluk yang berbahaya. Bahkan makhluk magis tingkat _**Ro-5**_ memiliki kekuatan untuk menghancurkan sebuah desa. Hanya _magus wizard_ lah yang memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan makhluk magis, karena mereka sendiri memiliki kekuatan magis yang serupa.

Hyukjae kembali teringat pertempuran mereka melawan _Bahamut_ sebelumnya. Ia teringat bagaimana mereka tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menang, dan akhirnya harus mengambil tindakan drastis untuk keluar dari situasi tersebut. Memang, _Bahamut_ berada di tingkat yang lebih tinggi, yaitu _**Ro-1**_ , namun tetap saja perbedaan tersebut terlalu besar. Bahkan dengan kekuatan _**Soul Link**_ , mereka tak sanggup mengalahkan makhluk magis tingkat _**Ro-1**_. Namun kini ia _sendiri_ hanya perlu melancarkan _satu_ serangan untuk membunuh makhluk magis tingkat _**Ro-3**_.

"...Aku tidak tau apa aku harus bangga atau takut pada diriku sendiri," ujar Hyukjae menyuarakan pikirannya dengan jujur.

Donghae tertawa. "Sejujurnya, aku merasa bangga padamu, Hyukkie."

Mendengar pujian Donghae, Hyukjae perlahan tersenyum. "Yah, kurasa ini tidak buruk juga. Ini artinya, aku akan dapat melindungimu dengan lebih baik, bukan begitu?"

Awalnya Donghae ingin menolak pernyataan tersebut, namun ia melihat bagaimana ekor Hyukjae berkibas dengan senangnya dan telinganya yang hampir berkedut dalam rasa semangat. Tidak tega memadamkan kegembiraan itu, ia ikut tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang telinga Hyukjae dan menggaruknya pelan, membuat Hyukjae menunduk sedikit dan mendengkur senang.

Sebuah kilatan cahaya yang terpantul dari bawah tubuh sang _Behemoth_ mencuri perhatian keduanya. Keduanya saling bertatapan sejenak dengan heran sebelum kembali menoleh kearah sumber cahaya. Donghae hendak menghampirinya, namun Hyukjae menyampirkan lengannya di depan tubuh Donghae, menghentikannya sebelum ia sendiri yang melangkah maju dan menginspeksi sumber cahaya tersebut.

"Itu..." Hyukjae menggumam, kemudian menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengangkat sedikit tubuh raksasa sang _Behemoth_ dengan mudahnya, tangan kirinya meraih benda yang bercahaya tersebut, yang ternyata merupakan sebuah batu magis.

"Batu magis?" tanya Donghae, yang dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

Hyukjae berbalik dan menunjukkan batu magis tersebut pada Donghae. Batu magis tersebut berbentuk nyaris segitiga, namun membulat pada setiap ujungnya. Warnanya hijau kebiruan, dan terkesan lebih berwarna dibandingkan dengan berlian milik Hyukjae yang tembus pandang.

" _Verdelite tourmaline_ ," gumam Donghae, senyuman merekah di bibir tipisnya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat senang sekali, Hae?" tanya Hyukjae heran.

"Karena batuan magis jenis inilah yang sudah lama kucari-cari."

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, beralih untuk menatap Hyukjae dengan lembut.

.

.

.:Beast Master:.

.

.

"Yah, Hae! Mengapa kau tidak mau menjawabku," gerutu Hyukjae.

"Menjawab apa?" tanya Donghae sambil menahan tawanya.

Keduanya kini tengah kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menelusuri hutan, berharap bahwa mereka mengarah ke arah yang benar, yaitu menuju sisi timur benua Dionyssus. Hyukjae tak henti-hentinya bertanya dari sisinya.

"Kegunaan batu magis itu! Kau terus menghindari pertanyaanku!"

Sejujurnya, Donghae dapat dengan mudah menjawabnya. Namun ia sedang menikmati sesuatu yang jarang terjadi ini; Hyukjae yang tengah merengek kepadanya. Ia tau benar sifat _familiar_ nya itu. Ia tau bahwa _wolf beast_ nya sebenarnya merupakan seseorang yang sangat sabar. Ia akan bersikap sabar mengenai segala hal, kecuali dirinya. Karena Hyukjae selalu ingin tau segala hal tentangnya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku akan menunjukkannya langsung nanti," kekehan kecil lolos dari bibir Donghae.

"Nanti itu kapan?" tanya Hyukjae retoris, tidak sabar.

Donghae tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan, membuat Hyukjae kembali nyaris tersandung dan terjatuh. Ia menoleh kearah langit, melihat bagaimana warna oranye mulai mendominasi hamparan langit, menciptakan gradasi yang indah bagai lukisan diatas kanvas.

"Hae?"

Donghae kembali menoleh kearah Hyukjae, kemudian ia tersenyum. "Sekarang."

.

.

.:Beast Master:.

.

.

' _ **Perfugium'**_

Tongkat sihir ia ayunkan, dan pepohonan membentuk _shelter_ untuk mereka berlindung malam itu. Kali ini, pepohonan membentuk _shelter_ mengelilingi mereka. Sehingga ketika sihir tersebut selesai, keduanya telah berada di dalam _shelter_ mereka, dengan 'ranjang' yang terbuat dari sulur pohon dan dedaunan di belakang mereka. Hyukjae terlalu sibuk memperhatikan bagaimana ranting dan sulur pohon bergerak membentuk tempat itu, tidak menyadari ukuran 'ranjang' yang lebih besar dari biasanya.

"Kita istirahat dulu hari ini. Besok kita akan lanjutkan perjalanan," ujar Donghae, melepas jubahnya dan menggantungnya di salah satu ranting yang mencuat seperti gantungan pakaian.

"Kenapa kau selalu melepas jubahmu, Hae? Kau hanya akan kedinginan nantinya," peringat Hyukjae.

"Tidak untuk malam ini," jawab Donghae dengan senyuman. "Karena malam ini kau akan beristirahat bersamaku."

"Eh?"

Donghae merogoh saku bajunya, menarik keluar _verdelite tourmaline_ nya. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya, menangkupkan tangannya yang satu lagi diatasnya, dan mulai merapalkan sebuah mantra sihir.

Perlahan batu magis tersebut bercahaya, dan Donghae membuka matanya, tersenyum.

' _ **Sarglanis,'**_ bisiknya mengakhiri mantra sihirnya dalam sebuah perintah.

*tring!*

Muncul sesuatu yang mirip seperti kubah berselubung tipis berwarna kehijauan diatas tangannya. Kemudian kubah tersebut terus membesar, menembus _shelter_ mereka hingga akhirnya melingkupi seluruh _shelter_ , dan beberapa area kecil diluarnya.

"Kubah pelindung...?" gumam Hyukjae takjub.

" _Ne_ ," jawab Donghae, kembali mengantungi batu magis tersebut. " _Tourmaline_ memiliki kepadatan yang paling pas untuk sihir jenis perlindungan. Terlebih lagi _tourmaline_ yang kita dapat merupakan batu magis tingkat dua, aku dapat dengan mudah menggunakan sihir ini sekarang," jelasnya.

"Ah, sepertinya batu magis tersebut sangat berguna."

"Dalam aspek tertentu. Meski bagus untuk sihir jenis perlindungan, batu magis ini tidak baik untuk sihir tipe serangan karena kepadatannya yang tinggi namun bersifat getas. Tidak seperti berlian yang kau gunakan, yang memiliki kepadatan tinggi namun kuat."

"Begitu... Sepertinya aku perlu banyak belajar sihir, karena aku akan menggunakannya juga," gumam Hyukjae, lebih seperti berpikir pada dirinya sendiri.

Donghae tersenyum. "Tapi untuk sekarang, ayo kita istirahat dulu."

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya dari yang semula menatap batu magis miliknya sendiri, mendapati Donghae telah terduduk di 'ranjang' sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya kearahnya, dengan wajah yang dapat meluluhkannya dalam hitungan sepersekian detik.

Hyukjae bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menghampirinya, dan segera setelah ia sampai di hadapannya, Donghae memeluknya erat dan membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Hyukjae. Hyukjae perlahan membaringkan mereka berdua diatas 'ranjang' itu dan balas memeluk Donghae, menyamankan posisi mereka dan mengelus helaian rambut _brunette_ Donghae yang halus.

"Nyaman?" bisiknya, suaranya melembut.

"Mmhm," balas Donghae. "Kau hangat, Hyukkie."

Kaki mereka saling bertaut, dengan ekor Hyukjae yang menyelimutinya diatasnya. Sebelah lengan Hyukjae menjadi bantal untuk Donghae, dan sebelah lagi menyampir di pinggangnya.

"Tidurlah, Hae."

Donghae mendongak sedikit, menatap wajah Hyukjae dan tersenyum. " _I want my goodnight kiss first._ "

Hyukjae terlihat sedikit terkejut, namun kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengecup kening Donghae, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan. Namun kali ini sedikit berbeda, karena ia tau Donghae menyadarinya. " _Jaljayo, saranghae_."

" _Nado saranghae_ , Hyukkie..."

Malam itu, keduanya tertidur dengan nyenyaknya dibawah perlindungan magis. Tanpa sedikitpun rasa resah ataupun kekhawatiran.

Mungkin ini malam pertama mereka dapat merasa ketenangan dan kenyamanan yang begitu hangat di tengah hutan, namun Donghae berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ini pastinya bukan yang terakhir, melainkan awal dari malam-malam yang serupa untuk seterusnya.

.

.

 **.**

 **-Fin-**

 **.**

 _ **Glacea anteris: Ice pillars**_

 _ **Sarglanis: Divine layer**_

 _Update_ gambar-gambar yang dipakai dalam cerita pada _post_ _ **wordpress**_ sebelumnya. _Link_ nya sebagai berikut (hilangkan 2 #):

sunrifanfictions.#wordpress.#com/2015/05/24/beast-master-picture-image-files/

Jadi, ini adalah _Epilogue_ nya! Kedepannya masih akan ada _**bonus chapter**_ , namun _bonus chapter_ tersebut tidak akan mempengaruhi cerita inti, yang ditutup rapat hingga yang ini. Bisa dibilang, kalau ini adalah _anime_ , _bonus chapter_ tersebut adalah ' _the movie_ ' atau ' _spin off_ 'nya :D

Kemudian, aku ingin minta bantuan kalian semua. Aku berencana untuk segera membuat _fanfic_ baru, namun untuk itu aku perlu bantuan kalian karena _fic_ yang kubuat akan bersifat semi-interaktif. Jadi bila ada waktu silahkan cek penjelasan lengkapnya dan kutunggu partisipasinya. Semua infonya dapat dilihat di link berikut (hilangkan 2 #):

sunrifanfictions.#wordpress.#com/2015/06/26/eunhae-consultation-room/

Kurasa itu saja dan sekali lagi kutunggu partisipasinyaa ^^

 _(_ _ **p.s:**_ _sebenernya gak tega bunuh Behemoth because she's really cute but if she didn't die then it won't be as funny nor will Hae get the stone sobs)_

* * *

Waktunya bales review! :D

 **dekdes** : iyaa gelang Donghae pecah. Dan sampe sekarang belum ada gantinya. Mungkin akan ada nanti? Entahlah? Hehehe. Mereka masih terus berantem kok. _Old habit dies hard_ kkkk

 **aniielfishy** : aku gak setega itu kok ngebunuh hyuk atau hae kkkk. Ini udah bisa jalan lagi otaknya? XD

 **amyla1994** : yap! Akhirnya dua _pabbo_ ini sama-sama sadar hehe

 **Hae Fishy** : iya hehe. Mereka jadi _overpowered_ sekarang XD _gomawo_ ~

 **jaehaelee** : ini uda ditambahiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin :D

 **Elpeu** : _happy end_! Nih tambah lagi kkk. _Gomawo_ :D

 **Ranti Fishy** : iya kan aku juga bayanginnya keren mata sebelahan kkk. Kukira aku aneh XD iya dehh ini ditambah lagi :P

 **khey** : yay~

 **dnvn** : senang senangg~ :D

 **elfishy09** : bukan _sequel_ tapi nanti bonus kkk. Aduh belum ;_;

 **Hai Fei** : bukan EunHae namanya kalau gabisa bikin ketawa hehe. Itu bukan _fic_ tapi cuma _plot_ _line_. Dan belum tentu bakal kutulis nantinya, jadi belum kukasih liat buat umum :3

 **Nabilah407** : ga usah diapalin juga gpp kok kkkk. Uwaa jangan nangis *panik* *kasih tisu* iyaa ini epilog inii kkk. Tapi sayangny kyuminnya belum bisa nongol. Mungkin kapan-kapan mereka eksis lagi XD

 **NamikazeUzumaki** **ChoLee** : pernah ku _post_ di _**wordpress**_ emang bagian awalny :)

* * *

Seperti biasa, _thank_ _you very much for the reviews! It encourages me a lot!_ Ditunggu lagi kritik dan sarannya :D

 _Last but not least,_ _ **Mind to RnR?**_ ^^

 **-Rey**


End file.
